Super Saiyan Aftermath
by Legendary Saiyan
Summary: I'm finished with this story. When I wrote it I didn't think I was done with it, but now I realize I'm satisfied. If you liked this story, read my other one, A Father's Fate.
1. Chapter 1 An Unheard of Power

**Super Saiyan Aftermath**

It has been several millennia since Goku and Vegeta became the champions of all creation. They are just legends now. The hybrid race has flourished since then and all males have the potential for becoming a super Saiyan. The hybrid race has now moved throughout the universe and has a university for all fighters and warriors. These warriors and fighters are used to defend the race from outside attacks.

The hybrid warriors are ranked with letters. Super Saiyan Goku during the fight with Frieza was an F-. Super Saiyan Four Goku was only a B-. Super Saiyan Four Gogeta was astoundingly strong as a A fighter. The trainees at the University (which will now be referred to as The U,) train to be stronger than that. The threat of an S class being born is too great, for an S class warrior had been fought in the past, and was only barely defeated.

"Cable! Cable, wake up darn it!" Cable awakened to the sound of his instructor Zed shouting in his face. "You have to train, I'll be the one in trouble if you don't make D class this week."

"I'm up, I'm up!" Cable mumbled as he stumbled out of his bed. He had some serious training to undergo if he wanted to make D class, or so his instructors thought. The council that led The U were all A class warriors and have great Ki reading abilities. But no one really knew the true power that Cable had. No one.

Cable wandered into the cafeteria to get some breakfast before his gravity training. He had to eat something. '_That darn Saiyan gene....always making me so hungry.'_ He thought to himself, nearly knocking off the most obnoxious person he had ever met.

"Watch it punk!" Jarle shouted. He was resoundingly mad for some unbeknownst reason to Cable.

"Sorry, man, jus so tired."

"Not as sorry as you should be! Apologize for touching me, and I might let you go. Otherwise get ready to have your head beat to pulp."

"Why should I apologize? It was an accident! Besides, I already did apologize. You shouldn't be such a dick."

"You'll regret that, pauper." Jarle shouted as he powered up to his maximum without transforming. As of this moment he was ranked with a C non-transformed. That was quite a feat at this place, so he felt. He shouted as he punched Cable square in the jaw. Cable merely stood there mouth agape. Any fights were to be dispersed immediately by a guard, but none were in the room, so Cable was left to defend himself (of which poor job he did.) Jarle dove after him with his left arm only, moving at blinding speeds, knocking Cable to the ground.

"Leave me alone, Jarle!" Cable sputtered as punches rained down on him. Cable was beat into the ground by the time Jarle let up, and he only did so slightly. Cable was about to let out a sigh of relief, but he realized that Jarle had powered up a blast. '_DAMN IT HE'S GONNA KILL ME!'_

Just as Jarle was going to launch his blue sphere of pain at Cable, he noticed Cable's eyes had gone completely white. His pupils and irises were white. '_Freaky'_ he thought, just as he realized Cable's power was beyond his own. Jarle began to get worried so he transformed to he max, which was Super Saiyan, effectively making him a B- class fighter.

Cable's rage boiled to the top and he left out a deafening cry of pain and rage.

"You will pay! My family was slaughtered by your father, and you treat me like dirt. You embarrass me. Well here is you're atonement!" a voice not quite Cable's came from his lips. Golden energy formed around him as he remembered time that Jarle's insults about his father killing Cable's parents, or Jarle physically hurting, over one hundred times, pretty much daily. Cable remembered every minute of it.

Cable's energy erupted from him even heavier now. He couldn't stop himself, he transformed to a level two, an S class warrior to say the least, (he couldn't transform at all.) With his body filled with energy, he unleashed a merciless attack of pure annihilation. Jarle felt no physical pain, only egotistical sublimation.

Cable awoke hours later in a hospital, not quite sure what happened. "Zed....what...where.."

"Shh. We are still trying to figure that out, the council sensed an unreasonably strong power that suddenly vanished, also, Jarle has been killed."

"H..h..how?" Cable remembered his anger and pure white, but nothing else.

"That super being eliminated him."

"Oh...how long do I have to stay here?"

"Until they solve this, but you may be able to leave soon. If that warrior shows up again, we have to get every A and B rank to fight him.

"What about my transformation and ranking?" Cable asked, still not sure of himself, all he wanted to do was train to get his mind off of it.

"Soon, real soon." Zed said with a look of quizzicality on his face.

A/n Next chapter goes into detail of earlier occurrences, and shows day to day life for Cable, who may not be himself anymore.


	2. Chapter 2 Out of the Darkness

**I do not own dbz.**

**Super Saiyan Aftermath**

**Chapter 2 Out of the Darkness**

_'Damn. How long has it been since the incident?' _Cable found himself wondering quite often. He had resumed his training as soon as he was healed, only a day.

"Cable, it's time for 400g's. I hope your training paid off, we can't have you die before you reach D class." Zed jokingly remarked, slightly to himself.

"Zed, turn it up!" Cable said. He wanted to become strong enough to defend himself. He like many other warriors decided to stop at B class and then move all their studies to fighting and form.

"400 G's, go!" With that Cable felt all of him become extremely heavy, he could hardly move, let alone train. So he did the only reasonable thing and power up, to what he thought was half of his untransformed state. Things became reasonably easier. As he practiced his jumping and running, he decided to throw an energy beam and run in front of it and block it. But subconsciously he threw more energy into than he meant to.

"AHHH!!" was all that could be heard before he slammed into a wall, but the energy didn't subside. Something was very wrong. He put all his energy forward, but still the beam was coming. For a moment he thought he saw a council member pushing the beam forward. Whoever it was, was only using one hand and with seemingly no effort, pushing it forward. He couldn't believe the ferocity of this nonchalant attacker. But he wasn't about to lose to some unknown psycho.

"HAAAAAAA!" a voice outside of him came extremely loud, and with it a power was becoming extremely powerful. He then realized he was the one doing it.

_'What?! Where did I get all this power?! I cant control it! I'm gonna lose it!!'_ He thought. Then, all at once, everything became silent. A moment passed, then another, then pure golden energy completely enveloped the room. Cable transformed to a level 2.

"YAHHHHH!!" a wordless Kamehameha came from his palms, completely overwhelming the counselors blast and knocking him into the far wall. With the final thud of the battle, the cloaked councilor was gone.

'_Who was that? and where did i get this extreme power?' _Cable pondered to himself. '_I better not tell Zed, he'll kill me for not doing that sooner.' _Cable proceeded to leave the smoke filled gravity chamber. He had some explaining to do.

--Flashback--

Shortly after an incident involving Cable's and Jarle's parents. Cable's family was slaughtered for not wanting Cable to attend a school to fight. They wanted him to become a scholar or a wealthy business man that helped the good of the race. It was highly illegal to not send a male in the University for at least 3 years of training. Jarle's dad was sent to dispatch them.

"Hey, punk, it's too bad about your parents. It's too bad my father had to kill them! AHAHAHAH! What's that? You hate me? Well I can fix that. HA!" A transformed Jarle punched Cable in the face, sending him sliding across the ground, 30 feet to the next wall and through it.

"I hate you!" Cable powered up to his max and flew forward, tears rushing down his cheeks, nothing besides fury in his eyes.

"You want some more? Fine, deal with this!" With that he disappeared and reappeared in front of Cable. Cable didn't have time to react before a backhand sent him flying away. Again no recovery time and Jarle pelted downward with a flying kick, aimed for Cable's midsection.

"Who do you think you are?!!" Cable said as he barely caught Jarle's foot with both hands. "You shouldn't be allowed to be like you are. Someone will put you in your place. I WILL!" as he force up with all his might. Jarle merely floated above, a wide grin on his face, then suddenly it cracked into a bursting laugh.

"Put me in my place? You will learn yours, peon! No F class can even talk to me like you do, yet I haven't killed you. Well now's the time! HA!" Jarle powered up to the next level, and fired a rather large beam at Cable. Right before it hit, it imploded, leaving cable in pure whiteness.

"That is quite enough you two." The guard said as he raced up to Jarle and knocked him unconscious with one swift chop to the neck. He didn't even bother to knock Cable out. He carried them both to their respective instructors.

--Present--

"I told you I couldn't have done that. You all have records of me, you know my body cant even physically hold a level two. I couldn't have been the one to have done it." Cable tried to explain his side. '_I have to learn to control that. Until then, I will pass all the power and speed tests, only barely, but quite easily. It's the only safe way.'_

"Who did you say was pushing that beam back at you?" Zed asked, uncertain he heard right the first time.

"A counselor. He had no trouble stopping my as I am now, but when the super powered beam came, he was smashed into a wall and left."

The whole room burst out in laughter as he finished his sentence. Everyone thought they knew how much power the counselors possessed, and they knew that no mere low class warrior could be more than a pot-hole for them.

--A few weeks later--

"All right, Cable, I know something is up, you tried to hide your power, but I can feel it. I know that you have been purposely not giving your all on the tests. I know you are stronger than anyone at this facility." Zed said, effectively stunning his pupil.

"I....I....yes." Cable sputtered. "I was that power, but I didn't do it on purpose Zed!"

"I know Cable, but we wont be able to hide that from the counselors for long."

"You have that right. The rest of us will be pleased."


	3. Chapter 3 Something Terrible Cometh

I do not own Dbz.

A/N Respose to Chaos Bardock. They can be Ssj 2 and stronger than Gogeta because the race I'm talking about is far stronger than the past saiyans. Millenia of training tends to do that. They have very advanced gravity machines and nothing but time for training. I hope it makes a little sense now. You have to give it a chance.

**Super Saiyan Aftermath**

**Chapter 3 Something terrible cometh**

"You don't have a chance. Your powers will be harnessed and we will use you to help the council. We cant be stopped by you. We know you cant control your energy, or transform at will." The surprisingly short council member said.

"I wont let you. You cant do that to a person, and I personally will stop you." Zed said defiantly. He knew he had no chance, being that of only a B class fighter. Zed was good, but not against the council.

"Poor Zed. You were a great soldier, and trainer. It is a shame, we no longer need you. Goodbye." With that, a small, very concentrated ball of energy, about the size of a pop cap flew at Zed. It pierced his body at the chest then wove around to pierce his back through his stomach with a final arc pierced his chest again. Zed slowly fell to his knees, looking at his had which came up from his wounds, covered in blood. He looked to Cable one last time. All that were in his eyes was pain and fear.

"What have you done?! AHH ZED!!" Cable cried. He ran to Zed's side, helping him lay down.

"Kid, you have to let go. There's a wall of emotions blocking off your true power. You must have hid it to stay away from everyone. You can't do that anymore. You have to stop the council. Th.....they have plan...s....to d..d..destroy the k..kingdom."

"Zed...don't leave!"

"It was fun." Zed said, closing his eyes for the final time. Tears streaming down his face, he looked sad and beaten, not serene like he should have. He had regrets. Cable's tears were dripping from his face onto Zed's, mixing with his tears.

"Emotions...if i didn't have emotions..I could have saved him....no, it wouldn't have even happened." Cable muttered miserably. "Everyone I care for is dead now. '_All I have are Zed's final words. With that I will crush the council.' _Without warning, Cable jumped up and flew at the council member who jus stood and watched with a grin on his face. Cable threw a crushing blow at the councilors head. With little effect done to him, the councilor powered up and punched Cable across the room with one swift hit. Cable recovered by flipping feet first into the wall, cracking it when he bounced off. He flew as fast as he could only to see his target disappear and reappear at his side. The council member drove a knee into Cable's gut, making him jerk his head up in pain. The councilor took advantage of that and grabbed Cable's hair and slammed his face into his knee. Cable powered up again, only this time much weaker and spitting blood and wiping it from his bashed-in nose.

"I will stop you! I can't let Zed's death be in vain!" Cable shouted, blood spewing forth with his words.

"You have to surrender. A dead body is no good to us."

"I wont back down." Thoughts of his past rushing into his mind, filling him with anger and sadness like never before. He was definitely going to transform. His hair suddenly spiked up, his gray uniform swelled. The straps that crossed his back and chest ripped. He was gaining power and now muscle mass. His arms finally stopped expanding, filled with power. He stopped growing, but his power didn't. It was amazing. Suddenly his hair turned from dark brown to gold. His eye color changed from black to turquoise. His expression was just the grim veneer that overlapped anger and power. His transformation was an awesome spectacle.

"Theres the S class power I knew of. Show me what you can do."

"You got it." Unannounced, he flew at the council member full speed and knocked him into the far wall, cracking it. The council member stood up in the ruin of the wall, blood smeared on his face, anger in his eyes. He transformed, but it was quiet and small. His A class power was hardly even readable after Cable's transformation. It was obvious who would win.

"My favorite technique. YAYAYAYAYAYA!" The council member grinned as six energy balls formed around him. This puzzled Cable and lessened his rage. The councilor took advantage of that and flew at cable, the energy balls orbiting him, crossing him in awesome patterns. He punched at Cable's face, and as he did so, an energy flew out from under the councilors body and hit Cable in the stomach, knocking him backwards. The council member stepped backwards and let fly all the other balls. As they neared Cable, he fire his own energy blast, encompassing the smaller ones, turning their energy away and disbanding the balls. The blast continued forward towards the member, but he jumped up, right over the blast. He knew what was coming, but didn't expect Cable's unique speed. Cable fired another blast downward, knocking the councilor into the other blast.

When the smoke cleared, the council member's cloak was shredded. What was revealed shocked Cable. It was Jarle's dad, Darle.

"So...now you know. You killed my son, I will kill you. Now that I dont have to disguise myself any longer, I can also transform again. YAH!" Darle shouted. It seemed somebody filled him with air. He bulged in all places except his face. He had a condescending smile on it.

_'How can I defeat that?'_ Cable found himself wondering the inevitable. They both took off towards each other, power was very close to the same. But Darle had the upper hand, he had fight experiance, not jus strength. He threw a fake punch at Cable, his arm disappeared. Cable suddenly felt extreme pain in his stomach. His eyes shot wide open and his mouth agape, no words, only blood coming out.

_'I have to end this now.'_ Cable thought, pushing through the pain. He focused all of his energy into a very concentrated ball. It grew to the size of a basketball and stopped. Now he was filling it with energy. It was so dense, it had the power of the Dragon Fist Goku used when he was fighting Super 17. Being depleted of energy now, Cable fired the small ball at Darle, who grinned menacingly. He must not of known the true power of the attack. As it struck home, a look of anquish washed over Darle's face, so he must not have.

Darle couldn't stop himself. He flew right through the wall and out of the building. He flew to the edge of the atmosphere and barely stopped himself from flying into deep space. He pondered up there for a moment. He knew his son was killed because of this psycho, but there was nothing he could do now. Especially if Cable had more power he didnt know of. His descision: Tell the council.

Darle floated down to Cable and told him exactly where he was going, the council, and what he was going to do, get them together to crush Cable. Cable's reaction didn't suprise him. He just stared, mouth agape. Darle used some sort of teleport technique to leave. Cable merely looked around for a while and then powered down. _'At least some good came of this. I can control my transformations.' _

--The Next Day--

Class resumed for Cable, he had a new instructor, a machine. No feelings whatsoever. It made him do minimum requirements, which he passed without a problem. Cable decided he wanted to be ranked as strong as he could. He told the head instructor that he was an S class. All the others would have laughed at that remark, but not the head instructor, Cid.

"Prove it, Cable," Cid said, signifigantly.

"All right, but you may want to put up a barrier." Cable cooly replied. The instructor put up a slight one at first, but once Cable powered to his untransformed max, he knew he wasn't lying. Cable went Super Saiyan, first form. He was already ranked as an A class like this.

"Wow. You are strong indeed, but im sorry, your not an S class, merely A-." Cid said.

"I have another transformation." Cable said, suprising Cid. "Ready?" Cid merely nodded. "HAAAA!" His power skyrocketed up to S- class. He maxed out just under S regular class.

A shocked Cid looked around in dismay. "You truly are powerful. I will teach you how to fight personally. You can be our greatest ally, now. You no longer need us, but we would love it if you stayed in the military, you could replace a 1/3 of our force hands down. You will recieve your own place and no longer have to strength train."

"I accept."


	4. Chapter 4 Dangerous Path

I do not own Dbz. I do own the characters in this story.

**Super Saiyan Aftermath**

**Chapter 4 Dangerous Path**

A few days after being recruited into the Colonial Defense Army, Cable realized it would not be an easy path. Not as though he expected it to be. He was presumably the strongest being in existence. At least his allies hoped. No one, not even Cable, knew of the evil festering in him. Unfiltered hatred for everything he was fighting for. A lie. He knew he couldn't stay with these people anymore. They were mocking him, in some form or another. He could feel their leering stares. He couldn't stand it for much longer.

"I want a mission to some far off place. I need to get out for a while." Cable spoke to the headmaster, Cid. Cid was beginning to grow on him. A person he could really trust. No, he couldn't trust anyone now. _'I must become self-reliant. I need no one now. I have what it takes to be a cold and ruthless warrior._' He had schemed to escape this 'institution' after Zed's death.

"All right, but you have to be careful. Where I want to send you is quite dangerous. There are quite a few A class beings, all of them ruthless. They would kill you without looking back on it. You should mask your power, lest you attract something unknown. Your mission is this: Exterminate the gathered enemies. That should eliminate all outside influence and tax the pressure put on the colonies." Cid said without missing a beat. He knew Cable would probably die from this, but he couldn't have a risk like him around.

"Good, when do I leave?" Cable asked, assuming he would be trained on how to operate a space craft and take it there. He was sorely wrong. He was outfitted with a space suit and wrist locater. He was to fly to the enemies central axis in space and attack it with full force. Full up to the point of not becoming a level 2. That could be dangerous as Cid said. For now, he would eat and rest, for he would need all the strength he could get.

Hours later, a guard in heavy black armor awoke Cable from his happy dreams with his family. _'Just add to the list, big guy.'_ The guard escorted him down a hallway to the armory. He then showed him to a black space suit. It had two crossing bandoleers filled with viles on its chest, connecting to the oxygen supply. The helmet was also black, with a menacing black visor. It was definitely an intimidating thing to look at.

_'I bet when I transform the top of the helmet breaks off.'_ He thought jokingly.

"Put this on and meet me in the hall when your done." With that, the guard had left Cable alone. The suit was an easy enough article of clothing to put on alone. Take off the straps and step into it, zip it up, put the straps back on. All that being done, Cable tested the resistance and elasticity of the suit. It passed his test. He left the room and entered the hallway. The guard stood at attention.

"This way, please." The guard said as he moved up to a lock to the outside of the building. "Good luck, Sir!" The guard said as he opened the lock. Instantly the room depressurized, allowing Cable to step outside freely.

Once outside, Cable realized that the campus was built on something resembling a meteor, a slow moving one, about the size of a small planet. After noting this, he took a look at his wrist locater and flew in the direction he was told. It was a twenty minute flight at a safe, undetectable speed. Once he arrived at the axis of the enemies location, he felt completely alone. He didn't detect anything that posed a threat. Probably a malfunction he kept telling himself. For some reason though, the space around him became darker and darker. Without warning, Cable was struck with an unusually strong blunt appendage.

"What the hell was that?" he thought out loud. As if in response, he was struck again, this time much harder, sending him flying into a nearby passing comet. Just as he landed, or rather struck, he saw what he was up against. A dragon! It flew with blinding speed, using its massive feet to crush Cable into the comet even more. He got a better look at the thing. It had a long, canoe shaped head, with two yellow eyes with navy blue slits that represented pupils. Its body was massive, bones showing, in fact no skin at all. The arms it had weren't short, but rather too long. The legs reminded him of that of a kangaroo. No flesh at all, except on the wings. The wings were long, spanning a total of over thirty feet. The creature stood at a massive twenty feet.

As these mental notes went through Cable's head, he summoned the strength to throw the creature off. It took a lot more than he bargained for. And he was vulnerable during that time, and the beast took no time in bringing its head down and biting down with extreme power on Cable's left arm. All of Cable's world went into a deep fire red as the bones shattered and crunched under the force of the dragon. There was a second problem, the teeth, or jagged skull parts, pierced the suit. He was losing air fast and he knew it. Without thinking, he took off a strap holding the oxygen and used it too wrap around the holes in the suit.

With that problem taken care of, he had one more obstacle in front of him. The dragon. He adjusted the remaining strap to hold the oxygen tank better. The dragon hadn't attacked yet, but now it was painfully obvious why. The flesh-less creature created a giant energy ball in its mouth and was preparing to fire.

"_NO_!" Cable screamed, the sound not escaping his helmet. All he could do was brace for the impact. One more thought he had probably helped him. Transform. Second level. That's all he could tell himself. And he did, truly amazing, the black aura surrounding the black suit.

The dragon released the blast. It hit Cable within a second. He had no time to react, so he was hit with his arms parallel to the ground at his sides. He screamed in agony as his very being was being assaulted by this massive blast. It exploded all around him with no mercy. Nothing but the white of purgatory. All his nerves screamed, and then were suddenly silenced. Cable felt no more as his tattered suited body floated off the comet.

--At the University, command room--

"Sir, we are getting reports that Javlar completed his attack. There is no sign of Cable's body anywhere." said a soldier.

"Very good. Threat destroyed. Mission complete." said a man in a familiar tattered robe. Darle's posture on his chair gradually changed from nervous to excited. _'I could have just used Javlar on him all along. Foolish Cid, the council controls all those creatures. Now time to have the army destroyed._'

As if something heard his thoughts and didn't like them, the computer's alarms started to go off. A power was detected. A very high power. _'No. He can't be it._' Darle dismissed the thought just as quickly as he had it. The computer said the power was coming from a humanoid. All probes around it were destroyed. The power was off the chart. The alarms were changing from yellow colored to red. The colony he was on was in danger.

"Find out who is doing this." Darle shouted, although he knew in his head who it was.

--Above the comet--

Cable regained conscience within ten seconds of the blast. He had been awake for five more now. Enough to know he was in trouble. Happy thoughts forced their way out of him. He was left with his recent sessions of lies he had been fed. His power spiked again and again. He was becoming very angry. Nothing he could think of could calm him down. All of it was tied to a bad time somehow or another. He was in a level two state when he opened his eyes. Pain lanced through him as he tried to breathe. He had no more oxygen. He was going to die, he had to accept that. He lost to a simple dragon.

"No! I won't be beaten by a simple creature such as that!" he couldn't remember when he held so much for his pride. A Saiyan's blood flowed through him. He was a descendant of Goku and Vegeta, by means of Pan and Trunks. He had the Prince's pride and the warrior's will. All of his relations were unbeknownst to him. He couldn't care less at the moment anyhow.

All of his anger boiled up one more time, and this time it was too much for him to handle. The lack of oxygen made him feel disoriented, but his aura kept him warm. He created a barrier around him and the oxygen tank. With the quick thinking, he had his barrier oxygenated. But for how long? He had to end this dragon thing now.

_'I'll finish him with the turtle hermit's move._' Cable put his hands together below and behind him in a deadly manner. "Kamehame," he was now shaking with energy that poured into his hands and turned them white. "Ha!" He slammed his arms forward. The deadly beam of white with a blue outline raced out from his hands and collided with the dragon's hands. The beam was tossed aside. It was apparent the beast had armor plated hands or something of the likes.

"Fine then, try this one." With that Cable created an energy ball and let it float in front of him. In a jauntily manner he once again prepared the Kamehameha wave. "Kamehame," Cable slammed his arms outward, but at the end changing from left over right to right over left. "Ha!" he bellowed. The effect of his had movements became obvious. It flew towards the dragon then veered off course. _'Perfect_' "Yah!" he said lightly as the ball he created before flew forward at the dragon.

The dragon blocked the ball that arced straight for it's face. At that very instant, the Kamehameha wave crashed into the dragon's head, smashing it into the ground. With a blinding explosion and a horrible scream the dragon, Javlar was dead.

The problem still remained. Cable was stuck in deep space, attracting monsters with little oxygen left. There was nothing he could do. The headmaster obviously set him up. There was a comet around here that was supposed to have a base in it. He decided the army controlled everything he was against.

"Then I will destroy it all."


	5. Chapter 5 Unannounced Guest

I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its affiliates.

**Super Saiyan Aftermath**

**Chapter 5 Unannounced Guest**

Mere seconds after his conscious decision to kill all inhabitants, Cable reconsidered. He was not evil, like those he intended to crush, just angry. He was set up by the headmaster, Cid, just when he was beginning to trust people again. Well never again. Cable was in all out Super Saiyan 2, his speed was incredible. He was back to the base within forty-five seconds. As he touched down on the small planet-type heavenly body, his barrier melted the top-soil. He blasted open the first door, racing down the corridor and opened the door at the end. As it closed, he let the barrier dissipate around him.

"I am back from a successful mission," he said as he held the intercom button on the door panel. He didn't wait for a response as he pushed the button into the console, breaking it and sending sparks out. A grin laced his face. He stayed powered up, breaking down doors instead of opening them. He ran straight to the headmaster's room only to find Darle waiting for him.

"Hello, boy." Darle sneered as Cable entered. The sight just added to the reason why Cable was there at all. Without warning Cable's body was racked with pain. As he convulsed on the ground he reached to his back and pulled off what was left of his suit. As he examined it, he noticed several sharp objects protruding from the inside. With a grin, he crushed the suit. In the very next instant Darle had punched Cable in the forehead, expecting results he didn't get.

Cable's grin grew wider as he grabbed Darle's hand. "You don't get it, do you, old man? You're not a threat to me. Just sit down." with his final command, Cable squeezed as hard as he could, breaking the bones in Darle's hand while still holding it. Darle looked around frantically and grabbed a vile from Cable's bandoleer. He downed it immediately, biting through the stopper. Almost instantly his had repaired itself. Cable realized his left arm was still broken. He grabbed a vile himself and followed the same course of action Darle took. He felt his left arm heal completely.

"Now this is a real treat, just the man I wanted to talk to." Cable commented, "or rather, kill." As his words ended, Cable flung Darle into the nearby wall. He instantly appeared in front of Darle. With a quick crouch, Cable punched Darle in the bridge of the nose, knocking him through the wall. Cable casually followed him into the next room, emitting a powerful aura again. Darle couldn't get up before Cable kicked through the ground, bringing his foot up under Darle, lifting him into the air, where Cable followed up with a powerful elbow to the chest. As Darle was falling, Cable booted him into the nearby wall, headfirst. Darle stopped with his head inside the wall.

"Aren't you just as bad as me? Doing this to another person?" Darle asked, the pleading sound in his voice quite apparent.

With a huge grin Cable responded, "Gee, I guess I am." with that, Cable punched Darle through the ground, his head splitting the wall on this level and the one below. _'I bet that hurt_' Cable thought to himself. "I think you have had enough, I want to leave you with the pain of losing to me, I took your son's life and I could just as easily take yours." Cable calmly said. For some reason though, Cable jumped through the hole Darle made, and continued to punish him.

Blood running freely from his mouth and nose, among numerous other places, Darle pleaded, "You said you were done! I thought you were going to let me live! Stop it, please stop it." No response was heard, only the sickening sound of Darle's head being punched into a solid steel wall. As he thought was going to die, a vile fell from Cable's bandoleer. Darle seized the opportunity and blasted Cable in the face, only hoping for a stun, and getting it. He grabbed the vile and downed it as fast as he could.

Darle's body puffed up. His wounds were healed, and now he was stronger and faster. He now transformed and thought he could match Cable this time through, but was sadly mistaken. Cable showed no mercy, was even more aggressive now. Perhaps taking the vile angered him more.

"Trump card, my boy." Darle said out of the blue. He grinned, showing lost teeth and blood. "Die!" Darle bellowed as he launched an attack into the ground. Cable was momentarily puzzled, but a moment later when nothing happened, he began the attack on Darle again. But Darle was prepared, he had created his six energy balls again. This time they were much larger, their orbiting nexus around Darle made his defense all but impregnable. Cable hardly flinched as Darle tossed one lightly at him. He caught the ball and flung it back at Darle with vigor it almost took Darle off-guard. Almost. But Darle merely focused two of the now five balls to bounce the other off.

This time Darle flew at Cable, using the orbiting power balls as a shield rather an attack. Cable couldn't land a punch without it being deflected off to the side. He punched at Darle while bouncing back. He fired a blast at Darle, hoping to crush the energy balls. It was to no avail, as Darle dodged and increased the size of each energy sphere. Each was now his size. He fired them around Cable, all orbiting without going beneath him. Cable realized the plan an instant too late. Darle flung the energy balls upward, out of the impending explosion, as soon as it died down enough, he launched the five spheres into the rubble, trying to expel Cable to the next dimension.

As the smoke cleared, all that was left was part of Cable's black gi. Darle simply grinned at the destruction. He knew for sure he got Cable. He started to laugh uncontrollably. Like a madman.

"Something funny?" Cable said from somewhere behind. Darle ceased laughing immediately and searched for the source of the voice. As he was about to discover it, his nose was shattered, making his world nothing but red. "Didn't think so. Kamehameha!" Cable roared from above Darle. The energy beam poured down on Darle without relent. Just as Darle was about to give up, the beam stopped, Darle's arms still in front of him. "Stop this one!" With that, Cable began to throw energy beams that arced and slammed around Darle's arms, crushing him into the ground. With his remaining energy, Darle teleported out of the room, nowhere nearby.

"Damn it! Always running. Coward!" Cable screamed at nothing. As his anger dissipated, so did his ability to stay transformed. He fell forward to his knees, staying there for a few minutes, catching his breath. Cable got up and opened the door to the supply room when he was finished. He grabbed a crate of food and water supplies, and a rack full of oxygen tanks. With his load, he made his way to the docking bay. No one he saw tried to stop him. He wouldn't blow up the base. He loaded his ship and as he was powering it up, he realized he forgot something. Cid.

He walked off the craft he was going to take. It was all black and flat. It had a cargo room at the back, with a hallway to a bedroom on the right and a small bathroom on the left. At the end of the hall was a cockpit with easy to understand controls. He walked up to a crewman and asked where Cid was.

"Cabl...Sir, I'm afraid I'm far too loyal to betray Cid like that. I'm sorry." The obviously frightened crewman stuttered. Cable grinned at the thought. Someone afraid of him.

"Then, I'm sorry. You have to die. Do you have family?" Cable asked as though it was normal conversation.

"Yes, a wife and a son."

"Really? You look too young. Oh well. I'll 'personally' deliver the message of your death." Cable didn't know where this dark side of him came from, and he didn't like it. He couldn't stop himself. He raised his arm and pointed at the man of only twenty-five or so with his index finger, thumb up, like a gun. "Bang." The soldier fell over, not dead though, only fainted.

"HA ha ha ha. Somebody tell me where Cid is right now!" Cable said, menacingly enough to make Javlar cower.

"Here stupid boy." Someone shouted as an energy ball burst on Cable's back. He turned to meet the attacker, to find out it was none other than Cid.

"Cid, leave here, I don't want to kill you with your men watching."

"Meet me at these coordinates. They are in your ship." With that Darle showed up and touched Cid and left inside of a second. _'You got it_' Cable ran to his ship and took off, right through the closed loading door. He flew his ship to the outside of a comet. He didn't want to fight the whole council at the same time. So he drank a vile and put on a space suit in the back of the ship and hopped out of the cargo door.

Now outside of the ship, Cable powered up to level 2 quite fast. In an explosion of gold, Cable was now filling his once loose suit. His muscles bulged with energy. The aura that accompanied it was very wide, with blue lightning bouncing around it. His former black eyes, now turquoise, looked on in anger at the comet. Two of his nemesis were in this installation, and he wouldn't pass up the opportunity.

"Time to die, Darle, Cid." Cable slammed his cupped hands together in front of him. A black light enveloped his hands. He began trembling with the energy he was putting forth. The muscles in his arms quivered from the initial power up. As his frontal aura changed from gold to black, his body began to quake. "Sooo....perrrrr.....Nove...." the darkness around him intensified, pushing his golden aura to his back only. "AAAHHH!!" A black beam exploded from his hands, laced with blue lightning and a golden orbit of energy. It created a sort of drill effect. It was his dream attack, never once tried. He put lots of planning into perfecting it though.

As the beam of black death approached the station, twelve golden warriors appeared out of seemingly nowhere. They put up a very strong barrier, that stopped Cable's attack right there. But he knew they couldn't stop it like that. Its drill effect would break through and kill the two in the middle. All of the warriors knew that too, it seemed. The outermost four moved into the middle, dropping the outside, but expanding the barrier.

Cable cut the blast short. He knew it took a very large amount of energy to keep it going like that. It would have broken through within minutes, but that was far longer than he could afford. He had to beat them twelve versus one it looked like. _'This should be fun_' he thought, rather cynically. As he prepared to charge, the scenery changed all around him. He was on a green field somewhere. There were hills all around, a sky completely blue. An overall feeling of relaxation overcame him. He wasn't prepared for such a drastic change. The golden warriors landed in front of him some ways. They weren't really gold, but Super Saiyans.

Cable unstrapped his helmet while talking, "Let's get this party started."


	6. Chapter 6 Gold Versus Gold

I do not own Dbz.

**Super Saiyan Aftermath**

**Chapter 6 Gold Versus Gold**

Cable prepared himself for an extreme battle. His remaining bandoleer was hanging off his suit, still loaded with viles of an elixir. With that he knew he had a distinct advantage. So did the twelve warriors. One pointed two fingers at Cable and fired a beam that split all of the viles, spilling its precious contents on the green grass. The wind was blowing gently, caressing Cable's skin. He was over six feet tall, not including his hair. He had taken off his space suit, revealing a black gi. The gi was mostly a robe and pants with a belt. He had a black shirt underneath. He wore crisp new military boots that accentuated his foot. He wore gloves like that too, fingerless gloves that made his hand look a little bit bigger.

The twelve Super Saiyans all got into a combat stance. Each choosing a different style to keep Cable's power in check. Each warrior donned a brown robe, with a hood concealing their faces until they transformed. They shed their now useless articles. All twelve were in identical gray armor with black accented points, such as the knee, shoulders, chest, and elbows. They wore black gauntlets and their grieves were streaked with black. Of all the stances, Cable recognized his own style, then realized the artist behind it was none other than Darle. Healed too at that. He was third from the left.

"All right, how do you want to do this?" Cable asked, rotating his arm. He then stretched his legs in a classic Son gesture. He didn't know why he felt he needed to do that. Without warning all twelve warriors appeared in a strange formation around Cable. Six fists and six feet flew at his body at the exact same moment. He jumped, bringing his knees close to his stomach, using his legs as a shield, while simultaneously bending his arms and putting them forward, stopping eight of the twelve, the rest hit him in the back and face, and one even managed to hit his gut. Although it wasn't enough to get through to him, it made him wince. They were going to time everything together.

"That's how? Fine!" Cable put up his barrier to send his attackers away. His super-charged speed gave him the timing to dodge the energy balls that were thrown in his direction. He stopped in front of one of the Super Saiyans and delivered a huge kick to his face. Cable then backflipped over the kick aimed at his back, planting his hands into the ground, pushing off then righting himself in his stance. He raised his arm and blocked a kick, seemingly out of nowhere. The attacker that kicked at him then twisted his body, rotating his legs and missing Cable with his other by mere hairs.

Cable dove straight into the next one in his way and punched him in the cheek, jolting his opponent's head backward, but something unexpected happened. The opponent wrapped his legs around Cable and used his backwards momentum to flip Cable and slam him into the ground. Cable's head dug into the ground, stopping when his shoulders hit. He placed his hands on the ground and pushed up, flinging himself into the air. Cable then powered up his aura again, with his hands out in front of him, he set twelve spheres in front of him, two at a time. Each sphere was black with blue lighting arcing on its surface. It also had two sets of orbital rings, one yellow, one white.

"I got a gift for each one of you freaks. First is yours, Darle!" Cable said, spotting Darle. "Kamehameha!" Cable shouted as a moderate beam of white with a blue outline raced towards Darle. Darle read the power of the beam and knew it was a distraction. He dodged the beam as a ball was flung at him. He caught the ball and was having a hard time hold it, but he finally got the momentum to stop the sphere of his impending doom.

"Not good enough, stupid boy." Darle mocked.

"I know." His uncharacteristic calm tone sent Darle into confusion. Before he could react further, Cable pointed his index finger at the ball, with his thumb in the air. "Now die!" Cable shouted as he launched the piercing attack forward. It went straight through the energy ball and hit Darle in the center of the forehead, piercing through. The explosion that followed destroyed any evidence of Darle being there.

"You bastard!" A demi-Saiyan said. "You'll pay for that one!" another squealed. Several more threats loomed in, but none noticed that Cable was smiling. They were too flustered. They would show more power, but less grace. His smile seemed to finally be noticed, all it did was anger them further. One of the demi-Saiyans flew up to Cable punching and kicking in a blinding fury, one that Cable had to focus on to stop. He had to drop his attention from the others.

From below he heard strange sounds of agreement, then a chanting that haunted him for a long time after that. "Fuuuuu......shunnnn.....HAAA!" was heard from below from ten different mouths.

"HA!" Cable said as he put his fist through the gut of his now lifeless opponent. "Five new fighters to replace the ten old, huh? Well no matter. My vengeance will be complete much faster now, then I don't have to kill anymore." He raised his hands, converging ten of the eleven spheres into five, absorbing the last one back into his energy. He knew he was going to need all he could get.

"Haaaaa," five different voices said, sounding like ten. The fusions flew up to Cable and started to bat him around. Cable ducked a punch, only to be kicked in the back of the head. He caught a punch only to have his punch caught as well. Now he and one warrior were tangled up. The four other fusions jumped backwards, all preparing some sort of energy wave. With intensive studying of Vegeta, the fusions prepared his trump card.

"FINAL FLASH!" four distinct, but simultaneous voices were heard. The warrior holding Cable let go and spun around, falling and flying backwards. Cable prepared a hasty barrier, only to his front. The four beams merged into one and slammed his barrier, making him shudder at the power being flung about. Cable decided on a course of action and went to it from the danger zone he was in. Cable took an arm off of the barrier and felt it flux backwards toward him. With the free arm he prepared his attack. He pushed a beam to his left and had it come around and hit a fusion.

The beam had little effect, Cable was using too much to hold the barrier. The fusions have to tire soon too he thought. _The energy balls I made earlier! _He remembered. Cable reached out to them with one arm. He had four crash into each of the beam users, thusly exploding, effectively ending the attack on him. He threw the final ball at the last fusion who was still recovering from the impact of the beam and barrier. The ball hit the warrior directly in the center of his mass, knocking him into the air, when he hit the ground again, he popped in two. The unconscious warriors flew away from each other, hair turning from a golden color to black. _One down._

Cable tried to stop or even slow his descent, but to no avail. He smashed into the ground at a high speed, falling to his knees, then onto his chest. His long golden hair drooped back into its normal state. Cable's original hairstyle was not too far from Gohan's during the Cell games. His transformed state had looked more like Goku's though. Without energy, trying to stand, let alone power up was an impossibility. He needed to get up, and defend himself. He had a feeling the others wouldn't be too pleased about the situation. Cable looked up in time to see the other fusions end. There was a quick conversation, then two warriors flew past the downed Cable and grabbed their comrades. Without hesitation, the demi-Saiyans teleported away.

_Good, I need a nap._ Cable thought. Hardly thinking about the danger, he slept soundly. Hours later he awoke to a now terrible sound, people fusing. When he looked up, he saw five fusions, the same ones as earlier, except they were stronger now. His nap helped a little bit, but he would be quickly outmatched and out of energy. Cable must have blinked or something, but now four warriors held his limbs in place, slightly hovering. The fifth powered up and flew at Cable. A flurry of punches and kicks rocked Cable's body. He attempted to transform, only to find out he didn't have the power. His body rocked with each punch or kick. He was almost convulsing, the attacks were coming in fast.

Cable felt his mind leave consciousness. He drifted somewhere he hadn't before. A tendril of his spirit touched something. It was a picture of his family. Cable smiled at this little anomoly in his life filled with woe. He looked around and saw happy times in his life. Training with Zed, eating lunch with his family, being accepted into The U. Cable saw a cloaked figure at the end of the hall. All he saw was a nondescript shadow of a man. Without warning, the room changed from calm blue, to a disastrous red. The pictures started to scream for help. He could hear his mom overall. She screamed for him to help, but he was helpless. His body wouldn't respond, he could only watch in horror as the pictures blackened and curled up, leaving only ash.

_Again I am helpless. These people have ruined my life, and I just let them. Now they are going to kill me, and yet I have done little to stop them. I am powerless. They won, I lost. Again. Dad. Mom. I'm sorry. _Cable morosely thought. The thought of failure finally sunk in. He was weeping on his knees in this demented red world.

"Stop your crying, boy." A harsh voice came out of somewhere. Cable looked around and saw a warrior in classic Saiyan armor approaching. The hair standing on end gave him away. Vegeta. "You are a Saiyan. We do not let a bully ruin us. We keep our pride. We will always have it. You must stop doubting yourself, and let go." Vegeta slowly dissipated, replaced by a new figure with goofy hair.

"Hiya, kiddo. I know things are tough, but you must search within yourself. You did it before unconsciously, now do it again. With a purpose you can pull out what you need. You must make them pay for what they have done. But nobody has the right to take a life of another living thing. Neither do you." Goku said. His narrowed eyes finally relenting, showing a smile. He dissipated followed by one more figure.

"Hello, son." Cable's dad said.

"Father?!"

"Yes my boy. Listen, these people took your mother's life first. Her last words were of you. She died in my arms, happy because I would protect you. I could not stop them. They defeated me. Your mother's happiness was in vain. They disgraced the family. They killed your parents. They tried to kill you, but you are special. They cannot defeat what you are, my son. Nobody can defeat you, except you. You must believe you can defeat them. You have the power. You have the power to protect all that's good. You can't let this anger fester longer than needed. Draw from it, use it as a line into your power. Use it then cleanse yourself of it. You are a good boy." Cables dad said, sullen at first, but gaining joy.

"Dad, I've missed you. I will do this for you and mom."

"You have made me very proud already. Show them what a Saiyan's made of. I will be waiting for you when your time comes. Years from now when your legends have been passed on to your kids and grand kids. I will be watching you grow up from the afterlife."

Cable opened his eyes, having returned to his body. He saw that he was still being held by his attackers. _For you Vegeta, Goku, and you father._ Cable's eyes went blank. Through his mind, emotions and images of the past all raged through him. The pictures in the twisted red dimension crying out for help got to him. His mother's voice pushed him beyond his limits.

"AAAAHHHH!!" Cable's cry of anger was sent out of his body, stopping the punches flying at him. Cable's hair began to grow extremely long, spiking out in every direction. His eyebrows expanded, then the hair on them disappeared. His eyes had purple pupils surrounded by the turquoise trait of Super Saiyans. His muscle mass increased dramatically, his power level more than quadrupled. He could no longer be ranked. All the blood and scratches disappeared with his final scream, sending his aura upward. When his eyes refocused, Cable was a Super Saiyan 3.


	7. Chapter 7 Death and Rebirth

I do not own Dbz.

**Super Saiyan Aftermath**

**Chapter 7 Death and Rebirth**

Cable's new transformation was something to behold. The power givin off just by him powering up sent his opponents flying a great distance. Of course, they came back, thinking it was a fluke or the likes. Cable's new severity was just another advantage. He raced to the closest fused warrior. The fusion responding by shooting a beam where Cable was coming. Cable merely flipped over it, landing in front of the shocked fusion. Without blinking, Cable crouched low and slammed a fist into his opponent's gut, sending him back the way he came. Cable then cartwheeled in the air over another attacker, punching him in the head in the process.

All the while, the three other fusions prepared to attack again. As all five fused Super Saiyans flew at Cable, they split into ten, unintentionally. All of them stopped just short of Cable, thoughts of failure came to mind. Cable's new outlook, deemed them all guilty, to be judged by him. Cable ran to the one facing him and punched him in the face, knocking him out cold. Turning, Cable caught the next one off guard and kicked him in the side of the neck, killing him. Flipping backwards, Cable fired a beam at three that were clustered too close together, eradicating them. Cable then decided to finish all of them with one punch or kick.

The first one he drew beads on was trying to get another to fuse again, although too soon. Cable put his fist through his back and punched his ally in the face. He threw down the lifeless body and kneed the same man he just punch in the jaw, snapping his neck. The others had run away, and now did something drastic, one of the Super Saiyans killed the other four. Grotesquely wondering, Cable flew at him.

"Solar flare!" The all but helpless man screeched. The now blinded Cable attempted to lock onto his energy, but couldn't. There were too many around. This wasn't right. The powers should have left upon death. Cable opened his eyes only to be horrified into closing them again. He reopened them, seeing a haunting sight. The broken bodies he had made that way, were all adjoining into the lone warrior's body. His power spiked with every one. _What the hell is this!?_ Cable thought to himself. Every time the bodies touched, the ground shook. After several moments, a new and rather ugly oponent was in front of him.

"All of our weaknesses have been destroyed. We are no longer the Council. We are the most powerful being in the universe. You cannot match up to us. Your new transformation is interesting at best. After your death, we shall find the people with the most Saiyan in them and recruit them. Everyone else will die. Die!" The mutilated person said. Its face looked as if all of the bodies tried for control of the face. The muscles were bulged, stretched to the limits. The hair was straight up, almost in a mohawk. Its eyes were a black color, the whole eye.

"We'll see about that." Cable said as he flew at the thing. He launched punch after punch at a high speed with opposite effect. His hands were hurting. The creature struck back, sending a high punch that Cable ducked, but caught a straight kick to the chin, sending him upwards. Cable attempted to right himself, but his arms were already in the horrible hulk's grip. _Damn, he's fast._ _Super Saiyan 3 drains my energy too fast, I won't be able to maintain for much longer. It's now or never._ Cable thought as he brought all his energy to bare.

Breaking free of his bondage, Cable elbowed the creation in the chin, turning its head. Cable used the time to dive backwards and up. "This one you won't survive. SUPER NOVA!" Cable screamed, jetting his hands at his opponent. The black, highly concentrated beam flew at the creation, its drill like effect looming in front of the beast. He merely watched it as it slammed into his stomach. Cable could only gape in horror. Pushing all he could muster to the front, he forced it all into the beam. Only then did the beast react, by putting his arms over the blast and shooting at Cable's face.

Deftly moving his head to the side, Cable decided he couldn't win this battle, the beast stopped all of it cold. No barrier. Without time to react, Cable was sent into the ground from a foot that slammed his head. Laying there, preparing for one more attack, he thought._ The beast may be as strong as twelve men, but is it as smart?_ Cable realized all he had to do was strategize. The voices in it only wanted to kill, not survive. _How does that help me? I used up all my secrets anyhow. He knows what I'll pull._

"Take this you ugly baboon!" Cable said as he through his customary black sphere at the thing. He caught it right in front of his face. _ Perfect._ Index finger aiming directly where its head should be, he fired a piercing attack. The beast took it fully to the head and fell backwards. Cable was there to knee the thing in the spine. It yelped in pain while still laying on Cable's knee, Cable drove an elbow into its chest. The ugly man thing began to grow angry and growl. Cable put his hand to its face and slammed energy into it, effectivly driving it into the ground.

Cable jumped away, only to see the thing get up and whip a wave of energy at him. Cable blocked in the X shape. As it slammed into his arms, he was knocked away into a nearby hill. Sitting there resting, his back imbedded in the wall, Cable felt the ground behind him shift, as a boot hit him in the back, knocking him out of the hill and onto the ground. Cable got up to go on the defensive, when something miserable happened. The unconscious soldier had apparently awakened and grabbed Cable from behind. The beast smiled at this and prepared a massive attack.

Its arms to its left side, right hand inside the left, did a pink ball appear. "Super Galick Gun!" The thing shouted and slammed its hands forward. It hit Cable fully in the center, killing the guy holding him instantly. Cable was slammed through hills, until he finally hit a big one that stopped him. He couldn't stop the beam, his face slumped forward, engulfing him in pink. The pain stopped. _I must be dead._ Cable thought as he opened his eyes, to an entirely too bright of a place.

"Young one, it is not your time. You must undergo training to defeat this menace." An old man standing to his side said.

"Who are you? What about the fight? Where am I?" Cable asked, anxious to leave and continue fighting.

"I am a descendant of the Kais, this is our world. As for the fight, you lost. I saved you at the very last second. You have reached your potential, but he reached the potential of twelve men. You cannot win as you are. I am going to raise your limits."

"How the heck could you do that?" Cable asked, unsure this old man was right in the head. Nobody since Goku had met the Kais.

"Through intensive training. That new being is too powerful to be stopped by anything in reason. Know this, there are more powerful things, but they are locked away. This fusion, which we shall call Council, has twelve different fighting styles, twelve level two Super Saiyan speed and strength. Its agility is unmatched. We will begin tomorrow. First, you must heal. Drink this, you will be healed when you awake." The old blue man handed Cable a clear thin bottle. It was filled with a blue liquid, highly bubbley.

Several hours later, Cable awoke with a start. His wounds and scratches were all but healed. Knowing he was a Saiyan, at least part, he should have been much stronger. "Old man, take me back to Council, I need to finish him.'

"Foolish young. You would still lose. You were right in one aspect. He is, or rather, was dumb. One mind has taken control. He is now more of a threat." A voice said from behind, startling Cable from his dreamy state. "Besides, the Council has other things on his mind. He is heading back to the colony. The Univerity I belive. He plans to wipe out the soldiers. All of them. They will slow him down, enough so that you can reach the next level of power. There is much you have to learn. There may or may not be another transformation down the road for you. You might not reach or need the Mystic level. Once we finish here, you should be able to stay transformed indefinately if you so chose."

"Alright. How long until he reaches the U. And how long do we have until he wipes out every soldier?"

"Two days, if he doesn't toy with them."

"Thats not much time at all!"

"Then let's begin." The Kai raised his hands at Cable. "I'm going to stop your transformations." With that, the Kai's hands grew white and started to grow brighter. Suddenly it stopped. "Raise your power to the fullest. Then we will begin with strength training."

"Alright. Haaaa.." Cable blinked, realizing his non-transformed state was utterly weak.

"Is that all? I have much work to do. Walk this way. Have you heard of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"

"Yes, Goku used it on Earth, then introduced it to the others during the Cell Games."

"Correct. I have my own. Except in there, the gravity is five-hundred times that of what your used to. To say the least, it will be a workout for you." The Kai said, matter-of-factly.

"I could barely move in five hundred g's last time I checked. But I am much stronger now." Cable said, grinning.

"Not really, the only improvement you've made is from being healed. Reaching new levels doesn't raise your base strength."

"Aww." The now disspirited demi-Saiyan muttered. Cable followed the Kai to the Chamber. The blue man opened the door and led Cable through. It resembled the original Chamber to the exact number of tiles on the floor.

"You will spend a year in here. I will instruct you. Catch this creature will be your first task." The Kai held up a mechanical creature. It grew in his hands. As soon as it was roughly four feet tall, he set it down. It was a pair of long skinny legs with a flat top where a body would be. It had a wierd blue device on it.

"Put these on." The Kai held out the exact replica of Cable's current gi. As he did so, or attempted to, he found a problem.

"These are extremely heavy! I won't be able to catch that thing."

"Put them on. You will get used to them in time." Cable obeyed his new sensai, but only doing so with thoughts of revenge in his mind. Cable put them on and walked around the platform by his beds. He could hardly run. "Go out there and prepare. This will be a near impossibility for the first few days. Cable attempted to catch the thing. It ran with amazing speed. It had extreme speed for thin legs in this gravity.

Several days passed with slow improvements. Cable almost caught the thing a few times, but each time the device on top was growing dimmer. It had to be recharged. Months began to pass. Cable got stronger all right. His speed was greatly increasing, eventually he caught the machine. Returning it to the Kai, Cable smirkingly remarked, "I caught the thing. Finally. Also, its blue thing on top was a gravity, displacer."

"Excellent work, pupil. I want to see your true potential. I'm going to unlock your first level." With that, the Kai raised his hands, and again they grew bright and stopped shortly after. "Power up."

"Hyaaa!" Cable grunted. He pushed his level up to Super Saiyan, then maxed out. He was now just as strong as he was with Super Saiyan Three. "Wow, this is incredible!"

"Yes, it is. I'm going to unlock the rest of your levels. It's time to maintain indefinatly." The Kai perfomed the same ritual again. "Now go to level two, maxed."

"Alright. HA!" Cable shouted. His level two appeared to be too much for him to concieve at first. His power had grown farther than it ever had before. "Should I go the my third form?"

"No, there will be no need. For now, it's time for the real training to begin."


	8. Chapter 8 A Whole New Cable

I do not own Dbz.

**Super Saiyan Aftermath**

**Chapter 8 A Whole New Cable**

"For the rest of your time here, your new bed will be this." A strange wrinkled old man pointed to a bed of needles. "It will sharpen your mind and keep your skin tough."

"Sounds painful. I'm ready though." Cable said, seeing the look on the Kai's face. Cable's strength training had recently ended, although he still had to wear the weighted clothing. His days in the Spirit and Time Chamber had grown longer and longer. He only had four hours of sleep now. He was going strong, but he knew his breaking point couldn't be too far off.

"We still have four hours of training today. I have a special treat for you, a new fighter if you will." the Kai said, with a slight smirk. "I need one of your hairs. Hold still." He said as Cable squirmed. The Kai plucked the hair without a back glance.

"Ow! What did you need a hair for?!" Cable fumed, clearly not liking his hair pulled. _How childish. This training should make him grow up a little bit._ The Kai thought to himself. He walked over to a curtained room. As he stepped through the doorway, he closed the curtain.

"Be right back. Get ready, this fighter is just as strong as you. Also, no transforming." The Kai muttered through the door, barely audible over his work. "There. Cable, meet Cable!" The Kai said as he walked out, followed by a figure in classic Saiyan armor. As the figure walked up to Cable, its posture didn't change at all. It was a mirror image of Cable, except the eyes. They were dull and listless, not like the vibrant youthful eyes of Cable. The look-alike also showed no emotions, it was perfectly calm, its demeanor that of a baby.

"I don't know what to say."

"I do. Go!" With the last bark of a word, Cable instantly got into his combat stance. His left arm leading, not quite a fist, the small finger down, the ring slightly raised, the middle raised more and the pointer all the way up, although still bent. His right arm shot back, behind him, fingers in the same position, close to his head, facing his clone. Crouching low, Cable pushed off the ground with all his might, flying at his foe.

The clone merely pushed Cable's hands to the side as he flew at him. The clone then raised a knee into Cable's stomach, forcing him to double over. As his knees hit the ground, the clone kicked Cable's side and sent him flying.

"That should teach you to hold back. Stupid boy." The Kai said as Cable stopped his flying, slightly above the ground. He stood up and got back into his position. He slammed his hands together and let loose a multi-shot attack. The clone deflected and dodged several of the blasts. Cable counted on nothing less, flying forward, dodging his own blasts and swinging wildly at the clone's face. At that instant, the clone disappeared and reappeared below Cable, kicking him into the air. Cable caught himself, and dove downward. He fired a beam at the clone, but was surprised when the clone jumped at him launching its own attack. They clashed in the air. Cable thought the gravity would help, but was wrong.

The attack Cable launched was not that one of having been powered up. So in essence, was his undoing in this bout. The clone forced the beam back at him. Once it hit his hands, Cable was sent farther into the air, and arced down at an angle. He hit the ground, unable to get up anymore.

"You disappoint." The Kai said, instantly at his side. "You've yet to land a blow, yet you can't take what you can dish either. You have much work ahead of you. I'm going to heal you. This time, I want you to focus, know what your enemy is going to do before he does it, and figure a counter measure. Let go of your feelings and fight unattached. Only then are you ready to receive my special training, or even beat your clone." The Kai said, true to his word, healed Cable. "Go again. Let go."

"Gotcha!" Cable said as he flew to his opponent. Cable forced his stance lower than normal, focusing on all of his enemies weak points. _He defends them well. How about a strong point?_ Cable thought. Cable flew forward, fist outward, aiming for his clone's face. At the last minute his fist opened up and grabbed its hand, putting his other fist in the clone's gut, sending it backwards. No look of surprise or pain crossed its face. As it flew backwards, Cable started to power an attack. _He will be expecting an energy wave, not this._ Cable thought as he forced his arms to glow with energy. He then closed his hands, starting with his pinky finger.

Cable flew at the clone, fists clenched at his sides. As he neared, the clone stopped its momentum and turned to fight Cable, who was within ten feet. The clone prepared to stop a melee attack, as Cable's right foot flew towards its face. It merely put up its right arm to stop the attack, about chest level. Cable saw this and spun in the air, forcing his left heel into his clone's head. The clone's head shot back, giving Cable time to land. Cable punched forward with one glowing hand, which was caught in the clone's hand. Cable then thrusted his other hand at it, which was also caught.

"Time to die." The clone grinned as Cable said this. Cable opened his fists, releasing the energy gathered into the clone's face, destroying it.

"Kai, I'm done." Cable said as he watched the headless heap hit the ground with a certain satisfaction.

"Yes, boy, you are. Good job. That was the first obstacle in your path. Next time it will be a transformed form of you, while you stay untransformed. Don't worry though, there is still much to learn before then. Such as how to fight." The Kai said.

"What's wrong with the way I fight?"

"For starters your stance. Your right arm is too far out. You crouch too low, slows you down. Keep your right arm at your chest. The open hands is good. Stand with your legs slightly wider than shoulder length. Like so." The Kai demonstrated his words. "Your focus was better the second time, although still not good enough, but your strategies are ingenious. After a few days of mental training, you should be able to figure out much of what a martial arts instructor would tell you. Change of plans, to be honest I didn't expect you to beat the clone. Tonight, and until you reach mental solace, you must position yourself on the pole over there." The Kai pointed to something the size of a flagpole, with an extremely sharp tip. At the ground around it, there were several other long sharp sticks. "With your finger. Form a ball of ki, no larger than the tip of the pole, and balance on it. You will stay there until your mind is cleared, and you get over the pain and the fatigue. You will be ready then. I will be watching, because if you fall, I will have to find another hero."

Cable floated to the top of the pole, unsure of what to do. He floated there for several minutes, focusing a ball so small. After trying quite a few times, he got it. He extended his free hand to the tip and lightly touched it. It sheared through the flesh on his finger in an instant. _Sharp._ He extended his pointer finger over it, and forced himself up. He got into a handstand position with the one finger.

"Think like a rock. Let nothingness envelop your thoughts. That is the hard part. Once you have done that, the learning can start." The Kai spoke to Cable, in a soothing, knowing voice.

_Easy for him to say. How do you clear your mind? Pushing everything to the side._ Cable sat atop the pole for hours, trying to be like a rock. Fatigue hit him hard, his concentration on the ball almost broke several times. He had been up there for hours, when finally, he reached the open nothingness. He became lax, his muscles relaxed, his face had a serene look on it. _Now for the task at hand, fighting._

Cable sat on the pole for three days, not tiring a bit. The Kai was amazed, he had overcome another obstacle again with little difficulty. _This is truly a man of legend. He may be the one to defeat the Legendary Evil. I still have time to pose the question in my mind._ The Kai fell asleep, sitting with his legs crossed. A shadow loomed over the Kai suddenly. A man with no emotion stood over him. He slowly put a hand on the Kai's shoulder. With a sudden jolt, the Kai awoke.

"Well well, Cable you finished already. Good timing." _He truly has no limits. He merely shrugs them off._

"I know. I'm ready to fight." Cable said, coldly.

"One more task." The Kai said as he pulled a hair from him. No noise was made from Cable. The Kai scurried off and made another clone. Minutes later, the clone came out the door first. It transformed as soon as it neared Cable. "Go!"

Cable got into a new position, the one the Kai taught him. The clone began an offensive. Launching punch after punch, not scoring a real hit. Cable ducked a punched, feinted a double kick with his handspring, flipping backwards. Rolling to his haunches he sprung towards the clone, turning on his side, he feinted another kick, forcing himself around and elbowed the clone in the jaw. The clone flew an extreme distance. Cable put his hands together, making a V shape, with his arms. Each of his fingers and thumbs began to glow. With a sigh, ten energy balls popped out, hovering around him.

The clone flew back with extreme speed. It tried to kick Cable, but an energy ball hit its gut and knocked it skyward. Another flew and hit him in the back, while one hit his face and another hit his knee. The energy balls kept pummeling him and slowly wearing him down.

_He is extraordinary. He can control ten spirit balls. That means he has more mental control and he remembers his studies of the Z warriors. The spirit ball is a good attack, but not a finisher. I wonder what he is going to use._ The Kai thought to himself. As if in answer, Cable brought all of the balls together and slammed them into the clone's front side.

"Kamehame" Cable said, bringing his arms together at his side. _One, two, three...Now!_ "Ha!" Cable shouted after an unexpectedly long amount of time. The clone brought all its power to bear after hearing the chanting of his could-be doom. The clone forced the energy ball in front of him forward, straining. The white beam of power arced to the outside of the battle, racing back down and slamming into the clone's back. As the beam forced the clone into the ball, Cable forced the beam to stop, leaving the clone trapped in a 'Spirit Ball Ring'.

Cable brought the trapped clone to the Kai. "Defeated." Cable said, without emotion still. _Good._ the Kai thought.

"Not quite." The Kai pointed pointed to the struggling clone. The clone then ascended to the second level. Straining the ball to its limits, the clone still couldn't quite break it. Cable still seemed disinterested, holding the ball closed with his mind. The clone became a third level. The ball was starting to rip.

"Fine then." Cable said, bringing up his white aura, raising his power dramatically. "Ha!" Cable said, pointing his pointer finger at the clone. He fired several extremely concentrated blasts at his clone. Each pierced without slowing down. The clone slumped back, lifeless. Cable dissipated the ball.

"Very good performance. You can control ten spirit balls, your mental strength can go toe to toe with your third level, your focus is something I used to think you lacked, but now you are truly powerful. The final challenge I mentioned, defeating council."

"I am going to kill him."

"All right, first I'll heal you, then I'll take you there. By the way, Council has been killing his former high ranking officers. He has also been absorbing them. He now looks like this." The Kai said, holding up a crystal ball. What they saw was a very tall man, about eight and a half feet. His hair was golden, and spiked out in every direction except in front of him. He had a normal face now, Darle. He was extremely muscle built. His body was now fit and that of a warrior.

"He has no chance." with Cable's words, the Kai healed him. They left immediately after his power reached its peak. Appearing in front of Council, in the space station.

"So, hot-shot, you want to fight me?" Council said condescendingly.

"Fight you? No, I want to kill you."


	9. Chapter 9 Bold and Fearless

I do not own Dbz.

**Super Saiyan Aftermath**

**Chapter 9 Bold and Fearless**

Cable wasted no time, after his words reached Council's ears, Cable punched the giant in the stomach. As he doubled over, Cable aimed through its head with a hard left. When the fist stuck, Council's head rocked back. Cable spun around and landed a right back-hand. Council was sent flying into the air. Cable appeared next to his head and slammed it into his knee. As the giant man fell backwards, he transformed.

"Stupid boy. I will kill you." Council said, quite angrily. He raised his powers to their max and charged Cable.

"Hmph," Cable said, with a grin. As the in bound man flew at him, Cable ducked low and moved his body inside Council's striking range. As Council discovered what Cable was doing, Cable drove his fist upward, knocking Council into the air. Council was begining to see Cable's flaws, not in his technique, but in his strength and speed.

"I recognize you! You're one of the ones I've beaten. Ha ha ha." Council grumbled, mockingly.

"That was in the past, I'm far different. You have no chance." Cable said evenly. Cable powered up and transformed to Super Saiyan with a quick burst. With another he brought out the second level. "Bring it on."

"Here you go, boy!" Council said as he let loose a giant blast. Cable watched with utter disinterest. He raised his hands, not bothering to make a fist or straighten his fingers. He merely raised an arm. As the blast hit, it was completely stopped, gaining no ground. The beam died down as Council saw the problem.

"This will get you!" Council shouted, rage boiling over. Council made no movements for several minutes, only powering up. His power was growing, it was gigantic. The amount of transluscent energy in him was all flooding to his hands. Within five minutes, Council made a ball the size of a small planet. "Die!" He said through gritted teeth. With that, he let fly the ball.

"Is that all? I expected a real fight." Cable said. After a few seconds of watching the ball of blue energy fly forth. As it neared, it stopped in front of Cable. The puzzled Council urged the ball down more, but to no avail. To his dismay, it started to fly backwards, at himself. "Using all of your energy was a bad idea. Too bad your an idiot. I'll meet you in the afterlife, fool." With that, Cable powered down to conserve energy, not that he needed to, but he didn't have a place to go to for recovery. He watched as the ball loomed ever closer to Council.

With a bright explosion, the ball exploded, abruptly. Cable searched to see why. His mouth drooped open when he saw the answer. Jarle. Except older, several years older.

"What are you doing here son? I thought that cretin killed you." Council said, apparently just as shocked.

"Ah yes, Cable. Well I have a little secret. A Kai pulled me away before that monkey had a chance to kill me. For two full weeks, I was in the Spirit and Time Chamber. A grueling fourteen years under one hundred times gravity." Jarle said, in a matter-of-fact manner. _Only one hundred. That gives me an edge. I hope. _Cable thought to himself.

"Why would a Kai bring you back? You're weak too. And evil." Cable said

"Not all Kais stay good, fool. I have unlocked my third level, powered it up and I am stronger than you Council, faster too. I don't have your fighting experience though. I do have these though." Jarle said, holding up Portrara earrings. _Oh god no!_

"Well son, let's get to it." Council said, extending his arm to accept an earring. As they put them on, Cable powered up to his second level. He maxed out and stood waiting. In a bright flash, the two warriors flew into each other, blinding Cable momentarily. When the light died, a new warrior was in the center. He looked just like Council, except he had earrings.

"Now it truly is over, Cable. You will be assimilated, resistance is futile. The true depth of my power is yet to be seen, I doubt I will even have to transform. Every time you beat me was an afftront to my very being, now you will be decimated."

"Fool. I will crush you....and throw you into the wind." Cable's words barely left his mouth as he disappeared. Council searched for Cable but couldn't pick up anything but grass and trees on this false plain.

"Already hiding?! I will find you and that pathetic kai that trained you!" Council shouted, anger forcing his vision to blur. Cable knew this and struck. He appeared in front of Council and drove an extreme right hand into Council's jaw, forcing his head to turn slightly. Before his head straightened, Cable punched the giant in the nose and upper lip, crushing it. Council brought his hands down from over his head with extreme power. As they neared the space where Cable was, they stopped. Cable had brought out a dated technique, thought to be extremely wasteful. He powered up his aura and sent energy out that tinted the wind red, the mere pressure of this wind stopping Council.

Cable grunted for a second trying to keep a hold of this attack. "Kuh....kuh....KAIOH KEN!" He finally managed to sputter forth the doom bringer. As Council took on a look of suprise, Cable ran full speed right up to him, inside Council's range. He launched punch after punch into the midsection of this beast. As Council was tipping over, Cable uppercut him slightly off the ground, but before Council gained more than a foot of air, Cable's backhand fist struck home with Council's jaw. As the battered giant flew backwards, he showed his prowess.

As Cable let go of the Kaioh Ken, as it drained energy far faster and he didn't want to waste his energy, his power sagged and he released too much rage, not even staying level 2. Council saw this and powered up to a level 2. As he bound back for Cable, Cable vanished. Cable could not win without being the same level. He knew Council wouldn't let him power up to a level 2. Cable quickly calculated a new idea. His power suddenly vanished altogether. Council was utterly confused as he noticed the grass stand up all the way, the leaves on the tree slowly lifting, the energy of the whole area rising.

Cable was masking his power and spreading it over the planet. As he powered up to a level 2, everything on the planet stood on edge. As he forced himself to become an ascended level 2, an Ultra Super Saiyan 2, grass and leaves started to rip out of their spots. Cable stopped masking his power and took a swing at Council, even though he wasnt in range. As Council turned and saw Cable, four white lines flew at him. He jerked his head to the side, in time to dodge most of the bladebeams, but the final one left a deep cut in his face.

"Foolish boy, I will kill you. HA" Council said, bringing himself to raised second level. "Let's go, I will kill you now!" Council said as he pushed off the ground, energy shredding the very earth he was on. In his wake was a wide plume of dust and debris, torn earth.Cable flew forward as well, both were leading left arm in front. As the were in range of each other, Council took a vicious swing at Cable, but Cable caught Council's hand as it flew by, Cable ducking it. Now Cable had Council in his hand, he flung Council upward, grabbing Council's feet as he flew upward.

Council expected this and formed an energy ball above him, he slammed it downward at Cable, at the same time Cable was throwing his bladebeam attack. The blades cut through the ball, but did not stop it, all five pieces of the energy ball slammed into Cable's body, knocking him off his balance, letting go of Council. Council got the better end of the deal, the blades severly weakened after the energy ball, couldn't pierce his skin, only knocking his head back. Cable quickly flipped onto his feet, cupping his hands together, he prepared his ultimate attack.

Council sensed the oncoming danger and also prepared an attack only used by Super Oozaru Vegeta, Super Galick Gun. As the pink energy in his left hand built up, its beams of radiant light beginning to spin, he put his left hand into his right and moved them to the right side of his body.

"Die fool," Council hissed, his anger seething. "Super Galick Gun!" A pink beam arced down at the trembling Cable.

Cable didn't tremble out of fear, but out of power. "This will be your attonement for everything you have done to me!! SUPER NOVE--" Cable disappeared. Council knew what was happening, but couldn't do anything to avoid it.

Cable reappeared behind and slightly below Council."NNNNNO-"

"HAAAAAAAAAAA" Cable screamed, as his black beam of unstoppable fury jet forth. Council had no time at all to react after his partial word. The patented move of Cable streamed outward, the black beam surrounded with yellow rings orbiting it. The blue lightning that arced around on the surface of the beam. The beam did not completely go through, it was being stopped, barely, but enough for Council to survive. _This is it, what you trained for Cable! DO IT NOW!_ Cable thought to himself. Cable forced everything he had forward, instantly leaving Super Saiyan. He blacked out shortly after, on the fall down.

As Cable awoke, the small heavenly body beneath him was cracked all the way down to the other side. _This is bad._ Cable thought. _I hope I can make it back to the Kai. Here it goes._ Cable could barely raise his fingers to his head. He vanished shortly after. He reappeared in midair, several hundred feet above the ground, unconscious. The kai looked up just in time to catch him. The kai gave him the healing treatment and patiently waited for Cable to wake.

Hours upon hours later, Cable awoke, feeling fine, but still groggy. "Ah I see you finally woken, I was worried you'd sleep forever. Anyway, Congradulations. You did it. You defeated Council. All of his being was erradicated in the blast. There are more tasks ahead of you, we can talk more later, but here, eat up."

"Okay, but tell me, what else must I do. Defeat the evil Kai?"

"Yes, along with helping restrain Council and Jarle again, they are now separated, also you must hunt down every Portrara and destroy it. Also every evil kai and his subordinates must be executed. Everything in Hell will be prepared in a fashion that we can hold all evil."

"Why don't we use a Hyperbolic Time Chamber as a prison, destroy the door and I will create a barrier with all of my energy, my being will hold the web together."

"We will see."


	10. Chapter 10 Enter Super Saiyan 4

**Super Saiyan Aftermath**

**Chapter 10 Enter, Super Saiyan 4**

"Cable, I just found out there's an other world tournament. You qualify because you can get there. That time you spent training really paid off, instant transmission can get you there, and you can study other fighters and their techniques. You may even find the competition a challenge, after all Goku and Vegeta will be there, and I heard after thousands of years of training they have a few tricks." The wrinkled blue man said.

"Really?! Goku and Vegeta? What about the others? Gohan and Goten and Trunks?! Will they all be there?" Said the most powerful being, alive anyway.

"Yes, yes, they all will be there. I hope Goku and Vegeta go as one fighter, not a fusion. Although with what I heard, they won't need to. The tournament is in five days. I suggest you train."

"Oh yes, sensai. Can I bring a gravity machine into the time chamber? All we have to do is cover the mechanical parts with the gravity disperses."

"Yes, I was going to suggest that."

Several weeks into his training, Cable reached new extremes in power, though never finding another level. He knew Goku and Vegeta must have found it. He would continue to train until he found it or the tournament came around. Cable's power was incredible now. He had a hard time suppressing it under B class, untransformed. Normally it sat around an S class without even a power-up.

After two years passed, Cable came out of the Chamber, his gi completely shredded. He looked battle hardened. As he stepped through the door, his power spiked, his body unused to the low gravity. "Kai! I need a sparring partner. Make me a clone please."

"Always asking for things, eh, Cable?"

"Sorry..."

"Ha ha I was just joking. Hold still." The Kai said as he pulled a hair from Cable. The Kai walked toward a little room with a curtain for a door. He closed the curtain. A moment later he emerged with Cable's double. Cable led the double back into the chamber where they trained for another year. Cable was mainly working on his technique.

As the final day before the tournament came around, Cable exited the chamber, carrying the clone's lifeless body. He set it down gently, said a prayer and walked over to the Kai, feeling tired. "Could you heal me and materialize me a new suit?"

"Ah, of course Cable." With that, the Kai raised his hands to Cable. They started to glow, Cable's bruises and cuts disappeared. Then his body lit up for a second, when it darkened, he was fully clothed. His new uniform was a black sleeveless shirt with an orange T-shirt underneath. He had black baggy pants to go with it, held up by an orange belt.

"Thank you Kai. Who's power should I look for to get there?"

"One moment," the Kai said, bringing his fingers to his head. "Okay now feel for a very strong power. That'll be the one."

"Okay....Got it! You coming with?"

"No, enjoy yourself, I'll watch the fights, of course. Good luck!"

"Thanks!" Cable said as he disappeared. As Cable materialized, he saw a group of people sparring. He walked over to the two most powerful and watched. Their techniques were polished, but their power wasn't too much. As the fighters noticed him, they landed next to him. They both wore hooded cloaks. He couldn't see their faces.

"You must be Cable. The Saiyan upstart who has all the kais worried." The shorter one said with distaste in his voice.

"Yeah I am, but who are you?"

"You must know who we are, I hear we're legends." The taller one said, taking off his hood, the hair that popped out was unmistakable. "How's it going?"

"Guh guh Goku?! WOW! You must be Vegeta, right! Wow it is great to meet the legends!"

"And I thought he was highly disciplined. Oh well. Have fun in third place, if you even make it that far." Vegeta said.

"Don't worry, I will win."

"Foolish boy! You dare mock the Prince of All Saiyans! I will smash you! At the tournament, unless Kakarot gets to you first, but either way you won't win." With that, Vegeta turned and left.

"Aww, don't mind him kid. It'll be nice to have some fresh competition around. I'll show you around, we'll get some food then rest up."

The next day, Cable awoke rather hungry. He bustled with everyone else to the cafeteria where he ate his fill. A quick memory came up about the last cafeteria he was in. Jarle...

"Five minutes all fighters." A voice said from an intercom. Cable hurriedly wolfed down his food and left to go stretch. At ringside, names were being called to see who would fight. The first fight was between Oolibu and Frieza, the second was between Goku and Pikkon, the third was Vegeta and Megamoth (the caterpillar's new form), the fourth through seventh weren't worth mentioning in Cable's mind. The Eighth was Unknown and Cable.

The first fight went off without a hitch, leaving Frieza embedded in the ground outside the ring. The second fight was rather good, but Goku won without transforming. Vegeta's fight wasn't as good. Vegeta trounced Megamoth. The four other fights went by rather slow, but the competition looked fun.

"Cable and Unknown please proceed to the ring." Cable heard. He walked down the walkway with a very tall man, shrouded in a brown cloak, his hood up. "You know the rules. Fight!"

"Wait a moment, Cable." An eerily evil voice said. "I know how incredibly strong you are, and you can obviously feel the boundary of my strength. I was wondering if you'd just make an energy ball with your power and leave it above the ring, so the fight would be one to remember. It would be more fun if you did that."

"Yeah, you're right. Okay." Cable concentrated the energy above him into a small silver ball. It continued to gain power, not size. It was incredibly dense. A few moments later, he was done, his power slightly lower than Unknown's.

"Well boy, well played. Now you die." Unknown said, revealing his face. It was Cell! Cell floated up mockingly slow, powered up and took control of the energy ball. "Now Goku, pay for what you and your son did to me!" Cell hurled the silver ball of immense power at Goku. In midair, it suddenly stopped and hovered in place. "Cable! Die!" Cell shouted as he fired a Special Beam Cannon at Cable. Cable perused the ball to stop Cell. With one hand held up, Cable stopped the beam cannon, with the other, he slammed the ball of magnificent energy into Cell, effectively destroying him. Cable walked down the stairs and patiently awaited the next fight. Goku Versus Oolibu, what a good fight that would be. Cable's mental powers were still sharp.

Goku and Oolibu walked to the ring together. A minute later Goku walked off the ring. _That fight sucked_. Cable thought. The next few rounds were spectacularly boring. The semi-finals were switched around, Vegeta versus an unknown and Goku Versus Cable.

Vegeta walked up to the ring, followed by a miraculously short fighter. As the fight raged on, Vegeta didn't land one punch. As he transformed to Super Saiyan, the other fighter powered up. Vegeta couldn't compete. Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan Four. What a spectacular fight this was turning out to be. Still, Vegeta couldn't compare.

"Fine then, fool. Die!" Vegeta said. As the short fighter flew forward, his hood blew off. _Oh my god! Uub!_ Vegeta wasn't flustered. He powered up. His energy flared up about him. He dropped out of Super Saiyan Four, into level two. Then pushed it to level three. _What's he thinking?!_ But as he was about to question his tactics some more, Vegeta powered up another level. His hair grew down to his shoulders from the side of his head, going onto his chest. His blue jumpsuit was ripping, as his body expanded. Vegeta was huge! Before Uub could react, he was punched in the face, flying backwards at high speeds. Before he slammed into the wall, Vegeta caught his legs, pulling them back towards himself, he grabbed Uub's head and performed a back-breaker, leaving Uub out of breath, Vegeta dropped him.

Uub landed hard on the ground. Vegeta just watched. "Beat that, clown!"


	11. Chapter 11 Clash of Super Powers

**Super Saiyan Aftermath**

**Chapter 11 Clash of Super Powers**

Vegeta slowly walked off the stage, a grin on his face as he looked in Uub's direction. The small warrior shocked everyone, twice. Beating down a Super Saiyan Four was nothing to sneer at, then again by losing so violently to the "next" level of Super Saiyan. The next level. A level not needed during life for any reason, but in the afterlife tournaments, anything goes. Vegeta proved that by reaching an unknown level. _How do you keep something like that a secret? I should have felt that from anywhere._ Cable thought to himself.

"Goku and Cable to the ring, please." The anouncer said. Both warriors rounded the divider and walked side by side to the ring, ever so silent. They walked to their respective positions and bowed.

"Good luck." Goku said.

"You too." Both warriors entered battle positions. The announcer ceded to the warriors, but there was no movement. They just eyed each other for what seemed like an eternity. Without warning, Cable's hands flew up, than just as violently flew forward at the pure blood. An energy beam loomed out of Cable's hands straight at Goku. The saiyan merely smirked as the white peril loomed in. Goku merely raised his hand and the beam stopped. Goku's right hand swung backhanded to his right and seemingly out of nowhere, Cable fell.

"Ha! Nothing short of what I expected. Come now, Goku. Give me all you've got!" Cable said, undaunted. Cable brought up a white aura, akin to that of non-super Saiyan forms. He raced at Goku, stopped and barrel rolled to the side. Touching the ground only to plant his hand and backflip. While flipping, Cable unplanted a hand and fired a ball at Goku. As he landed, he rushed Goku's posistion, disappeared and spun at Goku's side, delivering a strong elbow that sent Goku flying.

"Unexpected, kid. Good job!" Goku said with a smile that was short lived, Cable had flung himself forward, preparing a hay-maker. Goku ducked and delivered an explosive uppercut that made Cable's jaw explode with blood. While Goku's right hand was still in front of him from the uppercut, he spun and landed a backhand on Cable's cheek that sent him sliding to the edge of the platform and off the side. Out of sight, Cable stopped himself just above the ground.

"You lose yet?" Goku said. He stared unblinkingly as Cable started to rise, arms crossed on his chest. Cable had transformed while out of sight. Goku took his cue and put his clenched fists at chest level and exploded into Super Saiyan four. Cable stood there, amazed. The first person in known history to reach that level was right in front of him, ready to crush him. Cable walked forward, not showing any emotion, exploded in a blinding flash as he powered up to his second level and started to run at Goku.

Goku stared at Cable, almost bemused. This twenty some year old kid wanted to take on the strongest being in any verse. _So be it, I have sent far better men to a far better place._ Goku thought. Goku dove forward as well. Cable expected this and as he flew over the ground, he punched it at a perfect angle to send him spinning at Goku. He sent an elbow Goku's way, but the fur adorning warrior blocked the blow. Both fighters started to punch at each other while their feet stayed in place. Without warning, Cable caught Goku's fist the same instant the inverse happened. Both let go of each other and regripped in a massive game of mercy.

The planet began to shake violently as both men pushed their powers out. Cable realized that he was losing, barely, but still losing. _I won't lose! This is all or nothing, there is no in between!!_ Cable's brain pounded the message into his steely eyes. Goku saw a small change in Cable. He let go and jumped backwards, his eyes watching Cable's.

"That...looks like...when I .....transformed." Goku mumbled, ever watching. Cable's pupil's suddenly disappeared, his eyes fully white. "Stop it kid! That much rage is uncontrollable! CABLE!" But it was far too late, something that had burrowed into Cable's consciousness emerged.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" a throaty growl of a yell was heard everywhere in the stadium. Cable's body doubled in mass, each muscle enlarging exponentially. Cable had grown over six inches by the time his bulk stopped increasing. His power level was something beyond Goku's now. Far beyond. The only problem was that Cable wasn't in control.

Goku saw what was happening and felt the power. _The sheer power. I doubt even my strongest is going to beat that. But I'm going to try, I can't let him kill anyone again, they'll be gone forever._ Goku powered down to a Super Saiyan three and then screamed into the "fifth level". Cable rushed at the new threat and attempted to smash it. Goku punched Cable in the bridge of the nose, but the giant wasn't even slowed. He grabbed Goku's face and slammed him into the ring, sliding on Goku. Goku spun his legs and Cable jumped off and loomed in the air over head. Goku brought all of his power to bare and let loose a beam, surrounded by balls of energy.

Cable clenched his hands for a second the opened them as if handing something to an invisible person. But an eruption of energy appeared out of nowhere in front of Cable's hands and smashed Goku's beam back down.

--In Cable's head--

"Get out of here!" Cable shouted

"This vessel is mine" A venomous voice hissed. It looked like a white blob and a pink blob were shoving each other back and forth. The pink encompassed far more than the white. The pink was on the verge of erradicating the white forever when a gold color emerged and pushed the pink back. Together with the white's redoubled efforts, the pink was pushed to a wall and destroyed.

"Thanks whoever."

--Battlefield--

Cable's eyes returned to normal as a fist bashed into his face. Cable was sent flying. "OW!" Cable said as he slid off the ring. The sudden return of a personality shocked Goku. Goku caught Cable mere inches from the ground.

"Are you, you?"

"Now I am, thanks. Can you still fight?"

"Yeah." With that, Goku set Cable down and floated to his half of the ring. "Get into proper transformation, please. I'm ready. Cable nodded and powered up to a level three. As he flew towards Goku, his aura turned from gold to crimson. The sheer simplicity of the idea shocked Goku as a left hay-maker connected and a right jab to the gut sent him sprawling. Goku flipped up to his feet only to be kicked in the head and knocked down again. _I wonder how long he can stay like that._

Cable knew what Goku was thinking. "I have vast power saved up. Quite ingenious instead of another form, I merely fused two combat gradients together, Super Saiyan and Kaioh Ken." Cable sidearmed energy at Goku only to have it slapped away. Goku blinked in response and threw a counter attack out. Cable blocked and used instant transmission to get into Goku's perimeter and uppercut him. Goku lifted off the ground, and used the momentum to start a flight. As he reached the peak of his height, he slapped his wrists together.

_How ironic._ Cable mused, having done this attack only days ago.

"KAAA....MAAAAYY.....HAAA.....MAAAAYY..." Cable appeared in front of the glowing warrior.

"Hyper Beam Cannon!" Cable bellowed, his left hand grasping his right wrist at his right side, slamming his hand forward, a green beam slammed outward, into the shocked warrior. It his Goku fully and knocked him out of Super Saiyan. As Cable watched his hero fall, he had a pang of regret. "God Damn It!" He said as he used instant transmission to land on the ground, before Goku. Cable walked away, through the doorway and sat on the benches on the other side.

Moments later, after Goku was declared the winner, he walked up to Cable. "What gives?"

"I had to see the best of the best fight."


	12. Chapter 12 The Second Long Awaited Fight

**Super Saiyan Aftermath**

**Chapter 12 The Second Long Awaited Fight**

"Well, clown, let's get things started." a mocking voice resonated throughout the stadium. Vegeta stood at one end of the ring, arms crossed at his chest, eyes focused on Goku's entirety. The burning passion to win was still in him after several thousand years. Training that was only subsided by his family kept him the same way he has always been.

"You got it, pauper." the warm voice of Goku chided. Without hesitation, both warriors leapt forward, flying towards the middle of the ring in an upward arc. The two mega combatants threw flurries of combos, neither making contact. Their forearms slammed together and the bounced back to their respective sides. Without a sense of modesty, both men powered up to a level 2 and passionately charged, remembering all of their battles. There was never really a clear cut winner, although their last major fight, Goku held a lot back.

"Fool, I won't let you hold back, I'll drag every bit of energy out of you, and still win. I'd even have enough to trounce that little demi-Saiyan." Vegeta mocked further.

"And I'm the fool? Ha! Vegeta, you seriously underestimate the both of us. I alone will beat you, but Cable could thoroughly stomp your ego and still have room for me."

"Clown have you gotten soft on me? So be it." Vegeta said, ushering forth his anger from his lifetime, never matching up to Goku. _Well that ends here!_ Vegeta punched it straight into level 5. He didn't give Goku much time to power up, but the Saiyan in front of him exploded in gold anyway, reaching the same level. They both stood and brought their powers to maximum. The air around them turned black as the blue lightning danced about. As their powers peaked, a gold beam flew from each of their auras, clashing. This was the test, to see had a higher power level.

The beam didn't move for a few fleeting seconds of silence, then it lurched towards Goku, the Saiyan Prince was obviously stronger. _Or had Goku hidden his damned strength again. Of course he did. What a friend, sparing Vegeta's pride, again._ Cable thought, intent on the battle. "Vegeta! He's still holding back his energy, use it to beat him, NOW!" Cable shouted.

"Impossible! Clown is this true?"

"Well...HYAAA!" Goku was surrounded by a wide aura. The wind swirled around him in a rapid manner. Goku's grin vanished as Vegeta equaled his power. With a smirk, Vegeta teleported in front of Goku, driving an elbow into the jaw of the famed figure. As he flew backwards, Vegeta kicked Goku in the gut, knocking him to the ground, just inside the ring.

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta shouted in a guttural voice. A ball of golden energy seemingly poured downward at the downed hero. Vegeta put his left hand at his side while continuing to use his right to force the ball downward. Suddenly, two flashes occurred. The first was Goku teleporting out from under the ball behind Vegeta, the second was Vegeta's second Big Bang Attack slamming into Goku and exploding.

"Well clown, how does it feel? To be on the losing side of the battle. There will be no come from behind victory. You have embarrassed me for the final time. This will not stop with the tournament. I'm going to force you out of reality altogether. Good-bye Kakkarot." Vegeta slammed his arms together at the wrist. The air swirled around Vegeta, causing the crowd and announcer and Kais to fly into the air, circling helplessly. Cable stood, not knowing what to do. _I'll save Goku if he can't save himself._

"Vegeta, you are a fool. I won't let you do this, it'll wipe out everyone!" Goku, apparently fine, said.

"Damn you, I don't care as long as I win! F-f-fi-nal FLASH!" A slow moving beam of incomprehensible power flowed down at Goku.

"Kamehame-HA!" the retort came loud and clear. A white beam arced upward and met the oncoming, much larger, golden beam. _Darn it, this will be tough! I must protect this Dimension!_ Goku's beam doubled in size, still not matching Vegeta's, but suddenly another jump occurred, equaling Vegeta's blast.

"Ha ha ha, the mechanics of this battle is easy to understand. Vegeta you're going to lose. Your blast is extremely inefficient and burns your energy at least twice as fast as Goku's. Try again." Cable taunted.

"Why you!" Vegeta stammered. _He's right._ Vegeta stopped the flow of his beam and moved to the side, just enough to avoid Goku's beam. "Well try this one! FINAL SHINE ATTACK!" Vegeta's golden beam sped away, ever so bright, causing everyone to squint, including the circling crowd. Goku didn't even bother to stop his Kamehameha, he altered its course to block Vegeta's attack.

"The match is mine Vegeta."

"Wrong, pauper. My blast is gaining power while yours loses power."

"Well, it's too late, but look out behind you." Vegeta only chortled at this, but as his mind raced, he remembered Goku never stopped attacking. A white beam slammed into Vegeta's back, knocking him forward, stopping his forward assault. As the beam pushed him down, Goku's first beam hit him, sandwiching him. Vegeta's aura died, and the crowd fell into the seats, upside down and otherwise, hair blown to one side. Something happened and Goku pushed all of his energy forward, his muscles rippling. Six orbs peeled off of Goku's body. As Vegeta tried to free himself, an orb slammed into him, pushing him back in.

Two other orbs floated above Vegeta where the first beam was ending, and turned inside out, effectively becoming a Ki wave, ripping into Vegeta without mercy. The prince cried in pain for a second and only a second. There was motion outside the ring.

Cable looked over and saw the exact same people fighting each other, except.. the Vegeta had a beard and a cape.. and the Goku had a bandanna and a scar. Adjacently, in another ring nearby, the low powered ring, he sensed Goku and Vegeta, again, but how?! The scarred Goku, clad in Saiyan armor, and the bearded Vegeta played a massive game of Mercy. In the ring, the broken, unconscious Vegeta fell from the sky and slammed into the ring.

"Son, NO!" King Vegeta shouted, turning his head. Bardock took advantage of this and lifted the King into the air by his fingers, and booted him in the gut, knocking him out.

"Well done, son! We sure showed those royal bastards what's up!" Bardock said, hopping onto the ring and walking to Goku.

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH! Who the hell are all of you?!" Cable shouted, highly perplexed.

"That's a loud one isn't it. Well, I've had enough of you. Goodbye new guy." Bardock whipped a ball of energy at Cable, whose mouth gaped at the oncoming assault. The energy slammed into his jaw, knocking his head backward, but nothing else. "Son, do you know this guy, cause he ain't normal?"

"Ok, Cable, this is my father, Bardock. Dad this is Cable, the "Living Legend"." Goku interceded.

"Ha. Living? He can't ever be as strong as you." Bardock admonished. "He can't have the power reserves you have. You could probably beat him. Hell our descendant probably could. Where is he?"

"Fighting in the other tournament, for the lesser powered."

"There's more of you?!" Cable demanded.

"Well, there's Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. as well as our children.

"Our records of you stopped after Pan, apparently your granddaughter never had significant offspring." As the words came out of Cable's mouth, he was assaulted by Goku, physically and verbally.

"All life is significant, and if you say otherwise in my presence, you will be punished."


	13. Chapter 13 Several Super Saiyans

Please R&R, it helps.

**Super Saiyan Aftermath**

**Chapter 13 Several Super Saiyans**

"Well, I must say I'm shocked. I didn't know those that would do evil still ended up keeping their bodies." Cable concluded after the introductions. All of the Vegeta's and Goku's were generally happy to meet someone with both of their bloodlines that was actually a warrior.

"Don't be so naive, Cable. The marks on their souls was adequately removed. They help with menial tasks and then worked on stopping fights in Hell. They worked for thousands of years to become pure." Goku remarked.

"And what is white, stains easier. Videl...she tainted as soon as she got a taste of power. She instantly went for Spopovich, literally making him not exist, as well as babidi." Another soft voice interluded. "I nearly lost it after she was sentenced to Hell for a minimum of ten thousand years, but I maintained. After all, new villains that talk tough appear all the time, and it's our job to mash em' back to Hell."

Turning to see who spoke, Cable saw the Mystic Gohan! "Greetings. My name is Cable, emissary of the living. Gohan, the third strongest, with potential to rival anyone. It is nice to finally meet you."

"Hiya, Cable. Nice of you to bring up my credentials." Gohan smirked. "If you don't mind, I want to test your powers out, myself."

"Not a problem, where at?"

"Right here. Everyone move out a ways. Mind if I go first?" Without waiting for a response, Gohan bent slightly at the middle, bringing his hands up in front of him, fists clenched. With a deafening scream, Gohan's aura jumped outward, gold at first, but dimming to a brilliant red, radiating violently. Gohan's body expanded, body mass increasing as his muscles bulked up. Red fur began to sprout all over Gohan's body, covering his upper body, save for his chest and stomach.

As Cable watched with awe, Gohan's fur started to lighten in color, in a weird light, it looked silver. His aura followed suit. His pupils turned purple in color, as for his hair, it stayed black, tinged with red, but reached his chest in front and the middle of his back.

"This is what I call, Ascended Super Saiyan Four. All of the bonuses of a Super Saiyan Four, except close to doubled. Even the energy consumption is lower than that of Super Saiyan Five." Gohan smirked.

"Gohan! I didn't know you had this kind of power, nor did I know that the Animalistic side was stronger." Goku sputtered, also amazed.

"Ah, father, not even your senses can reach the far spatial distance of after existence. And, yes, this form is stronger, but it's much easier to lose control and revert, or put too much into a blast. But, I'm confident I have control of it." Gohan responded kindly. _I certainly hope so._ Cable thought to himself.

"All right, I'm up!" Cable's aura shot outward, nearly the size of Gohan's. Cable's hair stood straight up, becoming gold, as he reached the first level. As Cable pushed his power toward the second level, he sensed a "side path", but ignored it for now. There was no time to explore at the moment. Cable's hair was bristling back and forth as he reached the second level. He reached out with his senses, Gohan was still much stronger. Cable then decided to push to his boundaries, into the third level. His muscles finally stopped expanding, but his energy didn't. Cable's favored black gi, normally baggy, was now becoming tight, to the point where the normal fabric ripped and left only the chest portion of the armor and the straps holding the back plate on were left on his upper body.

Still sensing that he wasn't at Gohan's level yet, Cable pushed into the max of his third level, previously unexplored. There was a lot of room left. So he instantly dove into full power, his body peaked. No more strength could he must, but he sensed that he was as close to Gohan as he would get.

"ARE YOU READY!?" Cable bellowed at Gohan, watching the Ascended Super Saiyan smirk. Then with satisfaction notice the smirk leave as Cable phased out of sight. Before Gohan could question his whereabouts, Cable punished this thinking with a brutal punch in the face of Gohan, causing his head to rock back, blood coming out of the split lip of Shin's warrior. As Cable pulled his fist back, one slammed into his stomach, sending him backward several yards.

Cable banished the pain and charged Gohan, taking a punch to the should, not fully dodging to preserve momentum. Cable swung wide with his recently punched arm, which to Cable's disliking was blocked and not dodged. Gohan jabbed at Cable only to have it miss by a scant inch. Cable punched at Gohan's nose and brought his knee up, unnoticed. Cable intentionally slowed his fist. His knee impacted in Gohan's sternum, lifting him right into Cable's fist, causing more blood to flow freely.

Gohan realized he hadn't landed a good hit yet, so forcing his pain to subside, he took a full punch to the nose, immediately forcing the pain away, he punched Cable in the stomach, lifting the living warrior off the ground, in which Gohan followed up with a hay maker, sending Cable flying. Gohan followed, phasing next to Cable, bringing a knee into Cable's back, causing the warrior to shoot his front side out, to which Gohan rebuttled with a double axe handle chop, knocking Cable into the hard ground.

Cable flipped back to his feet and charged Gohan, yet again. Gohan punched Cable in the jaw, making the warrior bend backwards slightly, but coming back with a right hook, knocking Gohan backwards off his feet. Cable grabbed Gohan's feet and spun around, releasing at his fastest and widest arc, causing Gohan to soar through the air, only to have the top of his head punched by Cable who had phased in front of the reeling warrior. Gohan grimaced at the attack, but spun around, facing Cable, grinning. Gohan phased several times in front of Cable, showing off his incredible speeds. As Cable predicted, Gohan phased in front of Cable, so the youth punched at Gohan.

Gohan smirked and phased out, but not before leaving an after image. Cable's fist flew clean through, confusing the man, only briefly, but enough. Gohan was behind Cable and through a Kamehameha at the unsuspecting warrior. Cable rocketed forward, smoke pluming from his back as he crashed through a rock formation, landing on the other side, face down in a pool of his own blood.

"Cable, why not use your ingenious fighting to beat me? I know you could do it. Just because I am stronger and faster doesn't mean I should win." Gohan questioned.

"Because, Gohan. I want to really fight you, not beat you. Out of all of the warriors that ever lived, I realized I am most like you. We are the underdog generation proven strongest. Winning with brains and strength is good, but it's not what a Saiyan desires. Don't get me wrong, I will fight to win, I just won't use my only advantage to win."

"Well put. I respect that. But I have come to terms, and you will soon too, that my father and Vegeta are stronger than me, they will figure how to reach this level and pass it. It will take me some time to surpass them again. But you.. you're not normal are you? You won't rest until you're nothing less than a god. Vegeta was like that, to a point. He just has to beat my father and stay ahead of him. But you won't be happy until nobody can surpass you in strength as well as intellect. You may not realize it yet, but it's in your mind, we all have felt it. Let's continue this fight!" Cable was about to question Gohan's analysis, when a powered up fist slammed him into the ground again, moments after he had gotten back up.

"Well than, if I can't win by pure strength, then by energy? SUPER NOVA!" Cable screamed. His black beam poured outward at a relatively low speed. But Gohan didn't force a Kamehameha onto it, merely avoiding it.

"I won't ki battle that! It's the most efficient attack ever." Gohan said. As Gohan phased, Cable thought for a moment then shot his aura out, expanding it several meters, but shrinking its height. A surprised Gohan was knocked over in front of Cable. Cable rushed forward before Gohan could react and punched the elder's head into the ground, following by a punch to his sternum. The two exchanged blows for several minutes, before Goku broke up the fight.

"Look at you two! I'd say it's a draw." Goku looked his son and the younger Saiyan up and down. Cable's gi was pretty much not existent, only what needed to be covered was. Even his boots were shredded, barely holding onto his foot. He had several cuts and bruises all over his body. The most noticeable cuts were the ones on his face and shoulder. The one on his face was caused by a rock being punched into his cheek, leaving a slice about three inches long on his face. The cut, or rather stab on his shoulder was from a rock being forced through his right shoulder, about an inch in diameter, not even close to being round. His back was just covered in blood, no way to make out cuts from skin.

Gohan's body was equally as pulverized. His face was a mess, swelled up and bleeding from about every angle, blood caking his hair. Patches of his fur were burned off or ripped out. There was almost no silver left on him, only red and black. After both men had washed, their cuts stopped bleeding, revealing them. Both men were given the same uniform. Black skintight jumpsuit, with thin pads in the important places, like thighs, knees, shins, groins, abs, chest and biceps. They had black gloves without the ends of the fingers. They also received Saiyan armor, almost identical to the armor by the Saiyans, against Cell, except in color. They were red with gold outline.

"You know, you would've won, Gohan." Cable conceded.

"No, it would have been a draw or a close victory either way, I only feigned I had that much power left. You are very strong, if you reach the next level, you will surely be the strongest."

"I felt a different way to go when I was powering up, a way different than that of the second level. It felt stronger that the second level, but I didn't have time to check it out. But after I leave you guys, I'll explore that. Keep that under wraps though, that could be my secret weapon next time!" Cable chuckled.

Cable turned around and saw Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Pan, Vegeta, Vegeta Jr, Goku Jr, Bardock, and King Vegeta behind him. Timed perfectly they shouted, "Let's eat!!"


	14. Chapter 14 Race for Super Power

**Super Saiyan Aftermath**

**Chapter 14 Race for Super Power**

After the discovery that Gohan was the strongest, everyone involved at the time, Goku, Vegeta, and Cable set out on a training quest. They just had to be able to beat Gohan, the upsetter. Goku and Vegeta both had the same idea, ascend Super Saiyan Five. Cable on the other hand, chose to follow this new path he discovered. Cable flew off in one direction, as did the others. Cable flew as fast and far as he possibly could, until he couldn't sense anyone.

"This should do it. I'll have ample time to train peacefully." Cable said, powering into the first form of Super Saiyan. As he neared its maximum, he felt the side path, a different state of mind. He chose to go for it. He felt him lose cares of anything but fighting. His power was far above Super Saiyan Two, nearing three in this state, but he didn't transform, he only changed to fighting only, making him a better fighter with less care or less boundaries for his power. _This power is incredible!_ Cable thought, delving deeper into this way of thinking, powering up at the same time.

With a resounding crack of lightning, Cable's hair slowly grew another few inches. His armor became tighter as he increased in size. His hair turned from gold to a white color, with his aura following closely. When he opened his eyes, his pupils were a different color, fire red. His wild aura flared up into the sky, reaching several hundred feet into the air. From a distance it looked like a pillar of light, reaching towards the heavens. Cable could tell he was much stronger now, several time stronger than his Super Saiyan Three. His mind knew that he was the strongest for now, but he knew Goku and Vegeta weren't far behind. That didn't matter to him, none of it mattered.

It felt as though only minutes had passed, when in fact it had been closer to a day. Cable's new power was incredible, and the others felt it, no distance was too far to feel it, even those in Hell could feel it. Cable now needed to come up with a new style of fighting to cover his new strengths. He was faster than he was before, noticeably so, but his strength is what had really changed. He needed to change from pure ability to a hybrid fighting style. So for the next few days, he trained, never tiring, never hungry. All that mattered was winning, rising to the challenge and pass with flying colors.

Goku had been training for days in the Afterlife Hyperbolic Time Chamber. With its intense gravity and temperature fluctuations, Goku continued to gain power. He hadn't found another transformation, yet. But he trained for all he was worth, becoming stronger and faster than before. He would undoubtedly beat the old Vegeta, but he knew better than that, for Vegeta was training too.

Vegeta was in his gravity room, far away from everyone else. Vegeta on the other hand did reach a new level. The humiliation in the ring fueled his desire to reach it. His Super Saiyan Five was deviously strong. His new level hadn't changed his appearance much, altering his muscle size, making him look smaller. His hair shrunk back to normal, but was now a darker gold. His eyes remained the same turquoise color they were before, but the big difference was his power. He was far stronger than Gohan now, that much he knew, but Goku was another issue, although he didn't have Vegeta's burning desire.

After several months in the time chamber, Goku finally reached a new level. Although it was far differently achieved. He used Tien's Split body technique, except altered to where Goku could conceivably stay split forever, and as the powers increased differently, become different people. Once both of his halves reached Super Saiyan Five, the Gokus tried to fuse again, but couldn't due to the power difference, one had kept training while the other slept, apparently it had the fighter's spirit. To solve the problem, Goku used the Portrara earrings! The concluding figure of the fusion was possibly the strongest fighter yet.

--Hell--

A figure blurred about the place, destroying the ogre guards. Once he finished with them, he set off looking for, Super 17. With nobody to stop him, Cell had been training for all these years, pushing his body to its limits every day, until he passed out. By the time he felt he was ready for revenge, all of Earth's heroes had died, and so did the planet, but neither species of human or Saiyan passed on, so Cell decided he could seek vengeance by eliminating both. As he suspected, the android was beating other inmates, as he did when he was bored. Cell snuck up behind him, power masked completely, extending his tail into the pitcher shape and snagged the android. 17 struggled, but could do nothing against the reinforced Cell.

Cell remembered the how great the power felt, but this time, it was overloading him. Cell passed out while his body stretched and rearranged. All of the rumbling finally stopped as Cell became a new creature. He stayed about the same height, but his muscles bulged, and his skin tone on his face and hands lightened up to more of a human skin tone. The rest of his skin became more of an armor than skin, becoming thicker and harder. Cell's deeply calculating mind, even unconscious was precisely aware of his power gain. It added up the power levels, tracking the most recent one he felt, a new Saiyan. Cell knew he was still a ways away from gaining that kind of power, and he needed to gain it fast, the Saiyans were ever increasing in strength.

--Afterlife--

Gohan puzzled over the three powers he felt, one through dimensions, the other two quite a distance away. This posed a threat to his reign as the strongest. Gohan knew they would come back for a rematch, and he would lose. There was no way to beat these people now. He should have trained a little bit. But there would've been no point, he was destined to be in the shadows of the elders. _I am still a Hero! I deserve all the recognition they do!_ Gohan mustered his thoughts together, making him angry.

Cable finally decided to power down. He had to hide what he found till need be. Training full bore for several days increased his base strength, so by all logic, his Super Saiyan forms would be stronger. Good enough to beat down Gohan without strategy.

"Gohan we want to fight you!" A younger demi Saiyan spat.

"Two on one? You'll still lose."

"No, as one!" Both Goten and Trunks growled in unison. "Fuuu-shunn-HA!" the two boys moved in an even more ridiculous pose than before, merging into one body.

"All I have to do to win is wait a half hour. HA!" Gohan shined.

"Wrong." the split voice said."This is a different fusion, it lasts for hours."

--Hell--

"Cell, you big oaf, wake up. We have a proposition for you." a devilish green man smiled in Cell's face.

"What is it?"

"My father and I can increase your power exponentially, and tear the bond into the upper Afterlife, which will also lead to Life. But you must kill the Saiyans as you pass through."

"What sort of trickery is this? If you're lying, and you probably are, I will smash you."

"Fine." The green men conversed momentarily, then both began chanting. Again Cell fell forward, but this time his muscles bulged and the veins stood out. Cell brought all his power to bare, on all fours. Suddenly his head jerked back and he screamed a violent scream. He writhed on the ground for a few moments, before standing up, head downcast.

"Well that's the first part, gentlemen." Cell looked up, a black "M" gleaming on his forehead.

--Afterlife--

Goku, Vegeta, and Cable all converged on the fight between Gotenks and Gohan. Gohan had the upper hand, but barely. Apparently the younger ones were training too. That must be all there is to do up here. Gohan was about to finish the spar, when the earth around them exploded violently, leaving a black void. An evil aura rose out of it, making all of them cringe. The familiar power that drifted very slowly upward was immediately recognized by the three that fought him.

"Don't look too shocked, I am merely here to make you not exist." A condescending voice piped.

"Ha, Cell. You can't defeat any one of us, even in your Majin state. Even Gotenks here could beat you!" Goku spat. _Hmm..It seems that idiot is right. Well I can still get stronger now._ Cell thought darkly.

"Solar Flare!" Cell shouted mischievously. Blinding the less experienced to that move, Gotenks and Cable both forgot to sense for his power. Before anyone could react, Cell was at Gotenks, Pitcher shaped tail over his head.

"GOTEN!"

"TRUNKS!" Vegeta and Goku yelled in unison. Both powered up a blast but couldn't fire. It was too late. Gotenks was absorbed. Goku rushed forward in a blind fury, punching and kicking the monster while it transformed. Goku stopped his barrage and floated in front of Cell's face.

"KAMEHAMAEHA!" Goku screamed, slamming all of his energy forward, into Cell's face. As the white aurora faded, Cell floated, grinning, unfazed. Goku, nonplussed, exploded into a ball of energy, forcing Cell to squint ever so slightly. Goku's Super Saiyan Five was still stronger than Cell, just barely. Vegeta too exploded violently in rage. Ascended Super Saiyan Five landed just short of the fused Goku's. Cable jumped into his first form, which was below Gohan's strength, but still powerful.

Cell seeing that he had made a mistake on absorbing a weaker opponent made twelve after-images. Cell phased behind Goku and slammed his tail down, absorbing the now strongest of the bunch. Cell's body shook violently, sending out raw energy in every direction, forcing his after-images to dissipate. Vegeta gaped at what had just happened, while Cable and Gohan screamed out in horror.

"I've done it! I'm the strongest! You will all be smashed into oblivion!!" Cell boasted. _Something's wrong! I didn't get all that much power out of Goku. How could he bluff like that?_ Cell thought deeply.

--Inside Cell--

The Super Saiyan Five Goku fell through Cell's expanse rapidly. But before the body could hit, the Saiyan split in two, the Portrara cracking and exploding. The split Goku's remained Super Saiyan Five, but weren't nearly as strong.

--Afterlife--

"Well, which of you peons will die first? Gohan! You will. Then Vegeta for meddling, then Cable for being here." Gohan rushed Cell, powering a ball of energy in his hand. As he expected, Cell phased away. Gohan shifted the ball inside him, powering his elbow for a charged hit, and threw it backwards, slamming into Cell's face. As everyone looked on in horror, Cell grabbed Gohan's arm and flung him with vicious speed at the ground. Following closely, close to the point of passing him, when Gohan threw a Ki blast at Cell, causing him to swerve off course. Gohan slammed into the ground with a grin, then masked his powers.

"Too bad!" Cell said as he fired rapid blasts into the mountain Gohan was in, tracking him. Gohan's scream was heard as his buffeted body flew out of the ground and spiraled downward, crashing into the ground and sliding for several yards, dislocating his shoulder. As the demi Saiyan looked up, Cell fired a piercing beam at Gohan's heart. Cell watched intently as the small beam was stopped in its place. It then turned around and ripped through Cell, turning in midair and making another pass through Cell. It continued its destructive tour until Cell forced a barrier outward, stopping it dead.

"Which of you fools did that?!?!" Cell bellowed. Cable flew towards Cell slowly, coming face to face with the tall monster. As they stared each other down, Cable pushed a ball of Ki into Cell's belly and sending him into the mountain side.

"Gohan, get out of here. Train for our rematch!" Cable grinned. Gohan stood shakily and nodded. He limply ran off the field, continuing on, until he was almost out of sight, then with a sudden jarring, the ground where Gohan was exploded. Cable jerked his head sideways to see if it was Cell.

Indeed it was. Cell grinned menacingly towards the tower of pain emoted from Gohan's former location. "Pop goes the weasel!" Cell laughed manically. "Now you Vegeta!" The ascended Super Saiyan Five was beyond angry. Before Cell could make it all the way to him, Vegeta let loose with all of his energy, a Final Flash. The massive beam forced Cable to dive outward, away from the explosion. Cable turned to see the end result.

A beam seared through Vegeta's blast, into his chest and through the other side. Vegeta's face became that of shock as he reverted all the way, and flew what seemed lifelessly and eternally slow. Cable couldn't stand it. Tears streamed down his cheeks. His Heros were dead. They ceased to exist.

"You will pay for that. I will make you pay. There's no reason for me to hold back. You've killed honorable men. Men of Valor. Not even death can save you from me! HHHAAAAA!!" Cable screamed, emotionally. His hair became white with his aura, pushing out more and more power. He reached new form, tagged Legendary Super Saiyan. "Endgame."


	15. Chapter 15 Exquisite Pain

Merry Christmas!

I want a review for Christmas!

**Super Saiyan Aftermath**

**Chapter 15 Exquisite Pain**

Cell looked on the new warrior, nonplussed. Cable transformed into a different kind of Super Saiyan, untested strength, there might be a problem for Cell's plans, but not enough of one. Cell smiled at his new foe, contemplating this Saiyan's power, when an elbow slammed home in his jaw, sending him reeling. Quickly righting himself, he whipped an energy bolt at Cable, only to have it slapped back at him, followed by several dozen more blasts. Cell tried at first to avoid these, but ended up blocking, finally putting up a barrier. Cable flew in at his opponent, punching through the barrier into Cell's face.

Cell righted himself and flew back at the Saiyan, forcing a powered up fist to crush the air where Cable's head was, only to receive a boot in the face. Cell powered up more and threw a left punch, followed by a roundhouse kick. Cable punched Cell's fist as it loomed in, knocking it away, instantly shifting his arm sideways, blocking the kick. Cell punched Cable in the stomach while Cable stopped the kick. Cable's upper body started to double over, when he forced himself to stop and uppercut Cell. The bio-android flew backwards, when Cable rushed in and started to pummel his stomach.

Cell, being racked with pain, screamed to stop Cable's assault and surprise him. Then Cell flipped right in front of Cable, bringing his heel down on Cable's head, knocking him down into the ground below. Cable flew back up, in Cell's immediate proximity, and started a machine gun speed of ki bolts. The area filled with a dull gold around Cell's body. A fist flew out of the golden cloud, into Cable's face, knocking him sideways. Cable cartwheel in the air and launched several more blasts at Cell, followed by a Zanzoken, where Cable landed a punch on the back of Cell's head. Cable jumped over Cell, kicking him in the face and landing right in front of him.

Cell felt slightly intimidate, until he saw Cable's weak spot, his recently injured shoulder that didn't quite heal all the way. Cell started the offensive on the assumption that he would favor the shoulder and try to stop hits from it, but was sorely wrong when Cell threw a deceptive punch that looked stronger than it was at the wound. Cable felt it and let it hit, bring his arm back, and releasing a punch into Cell's throat, causing the android's eyes to go wide in shock and grab his throat. Cable brought a knee into Cell's face, knocking him into the air. Cable punched in the midriff of Cell as he flew up.

Cell doubled over in shock and pain. Cell summoned all of the power he could muster out of Goku and Gotenks. With Cable looking on angrily, Cell powered up to his maximum, closing the gap. Cable felt the power increase and smirked. He held out both hands, palms up and each finger started to glow with energy. Seconds later, a ball rose from each glowing finger. The ten spirit balls floated around Cable in a wide orbit. Cell knew the attack well, its singular form anyhow.

"TEN TIMES KAMEHAMEHA!" Cell screamed, launching a red beam at Cable, its power enough to kill him, if he failed to defend. Unluckily for Cell, that wasn't the case.

"SuperNova!" Cable spoke the attack, rather than forcefully invoking it. Cable's black beam met the red one mid-stride. Cable didn't even try to put more energy into it, he just let it consume normally. Cell smiled at this, knowing how much they both held back. Cell poured more and more energy into his blast, expanding his beam and smashing down the other. Cable acknowledged the power increase with a mere raised eyebrow and a yawn. Cell poured the max amount of energy into the beam, expanding the size again.

This time, Cable responded by putting just enough energy in to stop the Kamehameha. Cell groaned. Knowing full well this could take forever, Cell removed one hand, noticing how sharply his beam lost power, and quickly fired a Special beam cannon down the middle of both blasts. Cable noted the whole thing and moved, letting his blast die down and get enveloped by the Kamehameha. Cell watched and wondered where Cable went, when something hit him in the gut, doubling him over. Something else hit him in the face.

Cell couldn't lock onto the ki as he continued to be pummeled. He sensed Cable behind him. Dread flooded through him as he realized he was being pummeled by spirit balls. He continued to try to block them, determined now. Cell knew what Cable was doing, powering an attack, but was helpless to save himself.

Cable had his hands at his right side, the palms of his hands were together, with his left hand facing down and his right facing up. His fingers were on his wrists as he powered up, an orb appeared between his hands, forcing them apart slightly."Crisis Wave!!" Cable shouted from behind Cell. A giant beam of blue energy rushed forward, there were specks of energy that glittered in the beam, as it race forward towards the defenseless Cell. As the beam neared, the Spirit Balls stopped attacking Cell and floated away from him. As the beam hit home and exploded, the Spirit Balls flew into the blast and made the explosion even bigger. As the dust from the explosion wafted away, Cell's form was there, well some of it. Cell's legs below the knees were gone, as well as his arms at the elbows. His left leg was ripped off almost completely at the middle of the thigh, and his right arm wasn't there at all, part of that side of his chest was gone. His horns were ripped down to the top of his head, there were lacerations all over him.

"Looks like you've seen better days, fool." Cable admonished.

"D..damn you. SAIYAN!" Cell fixed what was broken on him, taking quite a bit of power to do so. The fight wasn't close anymore. Cell's body expanded as he forced all of his energy to strength. He rushed forward as best his wide legs would carry him. He grabbed Cable's shoulders, and Cable responded in kind by doing the same. They stood, Cell hunched, Cable stretched, both staring each other in the eyes. Cable slammed his knee into Cell's chin, and watched with satisfaction as it knocked his head backwards. Cell forced his chin downward, pushing away Cable's leg. Cell then picked up Cable and suplexed him into the ground. Before Cell could get up, Cable punched Cell in the face and watched smugly as Cell's lip started to bleed again.

Cell was on the losing side and he knew it. It was time to become tricky. He prepared what looked like another special Beam Cannon, his fingertips gingerly touching his forehead. When it was ready, he smiled as he fired. Cable watched on disapprovingly as a wave of energy came out, not a beam. Cable felt how relatively weak it was and didn't even attempt to block it. As it hit, the actual beam broke out of the wave, piercing Cable's left shoulder, causing his eyes to widen in utter pain. Cell used the opportunity to rush Cable and uppercut him in the face.

As Cable drifted upward, Cell caught his foot and slammed him back down, making a Cable shaped mark in the ground. Cell then began stomping on Cable's face and chest, causing blood to spew forth on his foot. Cell continued to stomp until Cable didn't move again. Cell then lowered his hand, palm open, aimed at Cable's midriff.

"Big Bang Attack." Cell muttered, relieved the fight was over. The ball of energy struck Cable's chest and exploded in a blinding flash, the air surrounding him dispersing, making the air in the area thicker for a second as the sound faded. Cell turned to walk away and a fist drove through his gut. Cell slumped forward on the attacker.

Cable removed his fist from the attacker. His solid white hair stained with red. Cable was happy he won, but couldn't smile. Again things were taken from him. There was stirring on the ground. Cable looked down to see Cell looking up at him smiling. Cell flipped to his feet and kicked Cable's leg from the side, shattering his knee. Cable cried out in pain, instantly hopping on one foot. Cell backhanded Cable across the ground. Cable couldn't get up, not with a broken knee.

Cell looked on, impressed with himself for disabling such a fighter in a quick decisive way. Cell quickly picked up a rock and smashed Cable's hand with it before he could defend himself. Again Cable screamed. Cell went to work on the other hand, quickly breaking it. Cable rolled over, and even though it hurt doing so, he used his legs to rocket him upwards, slightly flying. His hands were horribly twisted, along with his left leg. His aura was small, and his hair seemed to droop a bit. Cell laughed at his disheveled opponent. Cable floated lower and lower by the second. Each ounce of blood he lost, he took a dip in his power. Cable could barely think straight.

Cable suddenly smirked, bringing out all of his remaining power. _Tien, you freaking genius!!_ Cable powered his extremities, creating two more sets of arms, and another set of legs in front of his old ones. Cable then forced his old limbs to become the new limbs, trading places. Then Cable returned to normal, having full mobility again. But there was the sucking wound in his chest and the severe lack of energy. Cable put the rest of the energy he could spare in this one. Balls of energy began to form out of his aura, each one a spirit ball. Cable made twenty and decided the rest of his energy should be used for close range combat, should it come to that.

Cell saw this turn of events and became afraid, very afraid. Cell tried to copy the technique, expecting to fail. But Android 17's intelligence and his own combined, allowed him to succeed. To a point. Cell created around ten of the spirit balls, and their form was sloppy, not a neat orbit. Cable launched all of his at Cell, and Cell's spirit attacks tried to defend. Cell put more energy in his Spirit Balls than Cable could. Cell's attacks could take out one and a half of Cable's if they hit. Cable knew this and sped up his own. Cell's couldn't keep up. Cable formulated an idea just then.

Cable's Spirit Balls converged on Cell, making a ring around him. The balls laced together, making a binding around Cell's arms and upper body. Cell's Spirit attacks close in and started to beat on the band of energy, which in turn hurt Cell more and more. Then Cable had ten balls come out of the ring, staying close. Cell's beat down on them, making small explosions all around Cell. He screamed out in agony as the explosions occurred. Cable reeled Cell in with his mind. Cable forced the ring tighter and tighter. Cell began to lose consciousness.

Cable walked up to the beaten warrior and punched him fully in the face, using his mind to make him stay where he was. Cable continued to punch Cell in the face, not allowing him to recoil. Cable decided to put a little bit more energy into the ring. As he did so, it tightened considerably. Cell gasped as he felt his armor-like skin crack. His gut was being crushed. Cell's head drooped. Eye's rolling up, he gagged. To Cable's surprise and Cell's exasperation, twin Goku's fell out. Cable decided that was a little too weird and was going to kill him for trying to trick him, when he saw both Gokus stir.

"Goku is that you?" Cable asked, certifiably perturbed.

"Yeah, it's us. I'll tell you later. Can you get Gotenks out too?"

"I'll try." With that, Cable tightened the ring as best he could, to no avail. _Goku can finish the fight if I can't._ Cable thought as he put the rest of his energy into the ring. It tightened enough to break the skin. It cut deeply into Cell, causing Gotenks and Super 17 to pop out. Cell reverted to his "Perfect" form and was promptly cut in half by the ring.

"Cell you don't even deserve Hell. We'll find you a place, one of the Goku's said as it carried the beaten Cell away, one half on each shoulder. As for 17, he couldn't get stronger, so the other Goku took him back to Hell.

--Hell--

"That is unbelievable! Beaten again!" Babidi snorted. "Well that fool failed for the last time." Babidi and Bibidi both focused on Cell, causing him to selfdestruct. Greatly injuring the shepherd Goku.

--King Yemma's place--

The battered Goku walked in. He told the orderly of the Afterlife everything he knew about the situation. The great red man sent Goku on his way, contemplating on an extermination squad in Hell.

--Afterlife--

"We still lost Gohan and Vegeta. That monster! I can't believe I failed to save them, or stop Cell from absorbing you guys. It's a good thing the Portrara failed, but why didn't the Fusion Dance?"

"Stop beating yourself up. As for the Portrara, they can't be used by pure evil, at least that's my theory." The Goku responded. Just as he said that, the other Goku arrived.

"I've been thinking. What if one of us was to become smart while the other trained? Training of body and mind could never be so effective." The two Goku's conversed thusly for a while. They shook hands and flew in different directions. As that happened, an ogre ran up to Cable.

"King Yemma wants to see you. He has a mission for you, if you complete he'll give you a reward."

"Take me to him." The ogre grabbed Cable's hand and teleported back to his boss' office. Cable looked up at the giant, as Yemma quickly did a little more paperwork before acknowledging Cable's appearance.

"I need you to go to Hell and stop the wizards before they make another Majin. I hear that's what their up to."

"Why me? What about Goku? Or Goten or Trunks?" Cable asked, begrudgingly.

"Because they have done enough for me. If you do this, I'll give you a reward."

"I want Vegeta and Gohan back."

"I can't do that. They ceased to exist, therefore leaving the realm of my power or any others."

"What about the Supreme Kai? Or the rumors of the Elder Kais realm. Surely they would have the power."

"Maybe so, but you aren't going there, ever. Do this mission and I may give you a pass to see the Supreme Kai, the only mortal allowed to speak with them."

"May is not a word I like. And besides, I need to rest, I'm injured."

"Fine, I will give you a pass. And you will just have to take a Senzu bean. Good Day."


	16. Chapter 16 Evil's New Face

I do not own Dbz.

**Super Saiyan Aftermath**

**Chapter 16 Evil's New Face**

"Goku, I'm going to get Gohan and Vegeta back. All I have to do is slaughter some wizards. Once they're gone, King Yemma will let me talk to the Supreme Kai about getting them back as a reward for this task." Cable said.

"You wish to speak to me?" A new voice from behind said. Both Gokus and Cable whirled to see who it was. Cable's jaw lowered slightly at the sight. Kibito-Shin stood directly in front of Cable.

"Yes, your greatness. King Yemma appointed me the task of taking out the wizards Bibidi and Babidi. They caused the recent mix up with Cell. Anyway, as payment for this task, I wanted to get Gohan and Vegeta to be brought back into existence."

"They still exist. They are on another plain, or not another plain. They are in unreality. A space between dimensions. No dimensions are there, not even time, hence the name. But to be brought back from there requires a Kai to be sacrificed. And I'm sure no Kai would volunteer to spend eternity in nothingness."

"Then I have no reason to hunt these wizards."

"Very well, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." With that, the Supreme Kai vanished. Cable looked about, then looked at the ogre. "Let's go to Hell." The ogre offered Cable a Senzu bean with one hand and grabbed Cable's free hand with his own. They teleported to a dreary place with spikes for boundaries. Cable wolfed down the bean and looked around. Finding some power levels he took off to the nearest one. As he landed, he saw a figure walk out from behind a rock.

"Where are the wizards Bibidi and Babidi?" Cable asked in a demanding tone.

"Why should I tell you? I don't take orders from anybody, I was the stro-" the voice was cut off as Cable appeared no more than a foot away from him. Cable looked him up and down, realizing who it was.

"Well, Frieza. If you don't tell me, I'll rip your tail of and strangle you with it."

"Hahaha, I'd like to see that." Frieza said, smirking. With horror he realized Cable was absent. He knew what to do, but wasn't quick enough as a powerful grip grasped his tail. With a slowly tightening grip, Cable slowly turned the tail as well. "All right! He's that way! Look for 17's ki signature!" Frieza cried out.

"If I find out you lied to me, I will continue my plan for you." Cable took off without waiting for a response. Cable attempted to feel for 17's ki. Realizing what he was doing was stupid, android's don't have ki. But he could look for a fight with only one person. He felt two weak ki's trying to run. Cable flew at top speed, he wanted to end the wizards lives, for their second time. As he began to get close, he felt a new power. It wasn't strong, but it was growing fast. Landing in front of 17, Cable looked at him and shook his head.

"Get out of my way, Saiyan!" 17 shouted angrily. Just as Cable was going to respond, he sensed a strong ki behind him, attacking. Cable ducked it in time, but 17 took the blast fully. When the dust cleared, he was expanded! His body slowly returned to its normal state. Cable turned around and saw a pink creature with deep black eyes with pink pupils. The creature was tall, taller than Cable. It wore white pants that seemed to be several times wider than need be. On his belt he wore an "M".

17 was about to rush forward when the pink creature flew forward at unimaginable speeds. It flew clear through 17, breaking him in half. Then as 17 was falling, the creature fired a huge wave from each hand, eliminating 17. The creature turned towards Cable. It then looked to the wizards questioningly. They nodded and the creature flew at Cable. Cable didn't have time to react. A pink fist drove into his gut, knocking the wind out of him. Cable's eyes were wide with shock. The creature grabbed Cable's arm and twirled fast, letting go when Cable was coming down.

Cable's body plowed into the rocks below, coming to rest with his head on a rock the size of his upper body. The thing slammed its foot into Cable's head which shattered the rock. The creature went back to the wizards smiling. They cooed and laughed. The creature seemed to enjoy the compliments.

Cable stood up slowly, pebbles falling from him. "What the hell is that thing?" He asked nobody in particular.

"This? This is Majin Buu, the second. The perfect. You see, your fight with Cell powered this whole operation. Every hit either one of you landed powered it a bit more. Every bit of energy usage. And both of your power combined, plus the power from the Super Saiyan Fives and the Fusion all went to this. And we must say, you are very strong. But you can't win. Buu, get him!" Babidi shouted, Bibidi nodding the whole time. Buu rushed forward, dust flying up in his wake. Cable powered up, his hair standing up, not quite transformed. He wanted to test the strength of the beast before going all out.

Buu got to Cable and threw a fast punch, which Cable attempted to block, but failed. The fist hit him in the gut, again. Buu whirled, performing a roundhouse kick that sent Cable flying. Buu flew overhead, staying even with Cable as he flew backwards. Buu fired a large wave of energy, slamming Cable into the ground, making a rather large crater. Buu landed off to the side, smirking.

Cable's hand reached out of the crater, gripping the ground. He heaved himself over the side. He looked on at Buu with fury. Cable powered up to Legendary Super Saiyan. He rushed forward, punching Buu in the head, denting it. He then twisted around and with the same hand he backhanded Buu, denting his slim head. Cable kicked Buu in the back, cutting through him. Cable then spun and used his other leg and momentum to kick the upper half of Buu away. As Cable's other leg landed, he backflipped, pushing self through the air. As he began his descent, he fired a Crisis Wave. The blue sparkling attack washed away Buu's upper half.

Cable turned his head towards the wizards and looked at them menacingly. Cable started forward, but heard a bubbling sound. He turned to see Buu's legs jump upward. The top of them looked like it was boiling. Then more pink shot upward, with no definite form. Appendages came out from the side, and the top narrowed a bit. Then the oozing pink seemed to stop moving and then it took shape. Buu was back, and he was smiling.

"What power!" Cable said what he was thinking. _He might even be stronger than me!_ Cable thought to himself that time. Cable pushed himself at the pink monster. Buu smiled as he jumped on Cable's shoulder and formed an energy ball. He brought it down before Cable could react. There was a blinding explosion, and Cable's body flew out of it, landing on the ground, several yards away. As he looked up, he saw Buu striding forward at a slow gaunt. Cable shakily stood up, only to be punched in the face and sent flying away. Buu's face ended up being where Cable's was former to the punch.

A black beam of energy shot from the rock face that Cable was in. It hit Buu and ripped through him at the middle. His top half turned around and looked angrily at Cable. It melded itself with the bottom, which turned liquid than solidified, facing the other way. Cable looked on questioningly. _How much do I have to do?!_ Cable thought. He rushed out of the mountain, making it shatter. Buu smiled. His gut area stretched and thinned. Cable threw a punch, which Buu dodged. Cable launched a barrage of punches, none of which landed. Cable powered up a blast in his hands. He forced a wave to blast out, which was fairly undodgeable.

Cable jumped backwards to be safe, and sure enough, Buu reformed himself. Cable brought his aura back, and powered up again. _A beam can't win, it's not thick enough, but maybe if I can make a wave stronger.._ Cable thought to himself. Cable's hands were together at his side, fingers on wrists. The blue ball of energy forced them apart a little bit. Cable continued to strengthen it, forcing his hands apart completely.

"Crisis Wave!" Cable shouted. His blue beam pouring outward as if a dam was destroyed. The sparkling blue moved forward particularly slow. Buu smirked as he put his hands to his side. He was doing some sort of self developed attack. Buu brought out his hands, cupped over and under. A white wave rushed outward, with black energy bolts running all over it. The beams met, somewhat closer to Buu than Cable. But it wasn't to be. Buu's wave grew more intensified with every second. Soon it was forcing Cable's back to him. Cable loosed of his power into his wave, making Buu's pale in comparison.

Buu saw this and smirked. Cable was happy with himself for a few moments. Until Buu put even more in. Cable's beam was outgunned completely. Cable formed several spirit balls out of his aura, and they immediately rushed Buu. One beam ripped his left leg off at the knee, another his left arm at the elbow. One smashed into his face, another through his midsection. The final one tore through his right shoulder, ripping the arm off. Cable looked on in horror as Buu's wave hadn't lessened at all. His arms were still floating there pushing the attack!

Cable made more spirit balls, exhausting his power. His beam would fail in seconds. The spirit balls wrapped around Buu's wrists and tightened into the ring. Buu watched with intrigue as the ring tightened. It cut his hands off at the wrist, not what Cable wanted to happen. With his mind, Cable force the balls to explode. Buu's beam was cut off and Cable's wave was rushing at Buu. Buu quickly remade his hands and prepared another attack. As he let it fly, Cable noticed it was far more intensified than before. Buu's white blast ripped through Cable's without slowing.

Cable closed his eyes as he was surrounded by energy. His skin seemed to seer off the bone. He was in utter agony, being pushed backwards while still inside the wave. He couldn't move at all. The terrible thing about it was, his brain never blocked out the pain. All the agonizing while, as he died, Cable could feel every ounce of the searing hot energy. _Come on! You can beat this, Cable! This Buu creature can't match up to your Saiyan might! Once you get out of this, you will crush every Majin!_ Cable couldn't identify the voice in his head. Then with a sudden realization, he knew it was his own voice that spurred him onward. _Believe and you shall conquer all, doubt and you shall fall forever._ Cable's mind told him.

Cable opened his eyes to blinding light and searing heat. He pushed the pain aside and attempted to draw power. From somewhere, he gained enough strength to transform. His aura rose and it pushed the wave away from him. It ran on both sides of Cable not touching him anymore. Cable smiled, glad to have the pain lightened. He still hurt, but by his self check, him looking himself over, he seemed to be okay.

"Majin Buu!" Cable shouted, his voice resonating anger. "I'm going to kill you!" Cable rushed from a long ways away towards the incredible energy. He and Buu rushed at each other, neither landing a hit, but Buu had the upper hand, Cable was on the defensive for a while. Buu drove a fist at Cable, which surprisingly was caught.

"Kaioh Ken Attack!" Cable's silver aura turned a light red, and expanded greatly. Cable's power soared, while his ki dipped. Buu looked on in wonder as Cable brought the fight right back to him. Cable landed a punch in Buu's face. Buu bent backwards, exposing his gut which Cable hit with a full punch. Buu doubled forward. Cable punched Buu's face back, and this time he continued on the face, rising in the air so he could keep hitting it. Cable knocked Buu down and kept beating Buu's face through the ground. Cable jumped back.

Cable fell to his knees, gasping for breath. Cable realized that if he's going to win, he will have to drain all of Buu's energy. But to do that, Cable would have to have more in reserve, and he was pretty sure he didn't. The rocks stirred in front of Cable, then there was an explosion as Buu stood in the center, head tilted, wide grin across his face. His power hadn't decreased at all. In fact he was stronger now, it felt. Cable knew he had no chance at all now.

"Buu! I don't care if you're a million times stronger than me, I promise you, I will win!!" Cable shouted, now on his feet. His aura pushed outward._ Believe!_ Cable rushed Buu, leading with his left hand, right to the outside, ready to slam into Buu. As Cable got close enough, Buu jumped backwards, attempting to kick Cable on his way. Cable grabbed the foot and threw him up higher. As Buu flew upward, Cable prepared his attack. "SUPERNOVA!" Cable shouted, his beam slamming Buu when he neared the top of the arc of his fall.

The attack ripped into Buu, and instead of ripping through him, Cable changed it so it would disperse all over Buu's body, enveloping him. _Believe!_ Cable poured more and more energy into the blast. Buu screamed in agony, his aura directed in front of him to quell the raging beam that threatened to destroy his very being. Buu loosed more energy than Cable believed possible. His aura-turned-shield cut the beam off. Cable stopped putting in energy, conserving whatever he could. He didn't even know where he got what he had, but he believed. For now.

"Ahem, Saiyan. With us alive, you made a mistake. We have been gathering energy from the battle. Buu, come here." A voice from behind that had to be one of the damn wizards that summoned Buu. Buu obediently obliged. Cable tried to intercept him, but was knocked away. His body spiraled downward, into the ground. He slid across the ground, cuts ripping into his skin from the jagged ground. Cable didn't bother trying to get up. The wizard he thought to be Bibidi, handed Buu a pointed pot. Buu stabbed himself with the pot, his body buffing up. The appendage on the top of his head grew longer, down to beyond his the back of knees.

Buu's power soared. His thin arms became wider, looking muscled. His body also thickened. Buu grew a nose as well. He looked over at Cable, and smiled. Buu walked towards Cable slowly. Cable could feel the evil it was so palpable. Cable rolled onto all fours. Cable stood up slowly. His body screamed in protest. _Believe! _Cable thought subconsciously. _I can't win. He's just too strong._ His conscious thought argued. _Believe! You have to win!_ Deep thought countered. _I just can't do it. He'll smash me. I don't have what it takes._ He thought.

Buu hit Cable across the face. It knocked him away at high speed. He hit the mountain side, and flew clear through it. His body skidded across the ground. Blood was seeping from several wounds. A pool was forming around his body. Cable dropped out of Super Saiyan. His eyes watered. His first real loss. He couldn't compete. No way at all. Cable's Saiyan armor was not there anymore. His gi was tattered. Buu's power was unfathomable. Energy couldn't drop. Not with the attacks he was using. If he powered up to half of his max, planets would shatter. If the wizards wanted, they could take over existence, it seemed.

"I won't let that happen. As long as there's a breath in my body, I will win!" Cable said to nobody. Cable slowly got to his feet. Rage began to course through him. _How can I lose?! I am a Saiyan! I must be able to win!_ Cable attempted to power up, but the strain made him collapse. Cable's thoughts flowed through his mind freely. _The Saiyans being destroyed. Piccolo, the forgotten. Tien, Yamcha, Krillen. Bulma, Chichi. Hercule. Scientists that made life possible everywhere. People that had fun. Smiling. Family...MOTHER FATHER! I won't let them leave this realm too!_

Cable flipped to his feet. His aura appeared and he transformed immediately. He sensed Buu moving. "SUPER KAIOH KEN ATTACK!" Cable screamed. His aura becoming wide, several meters wide. His strength was no longer gone. In fact he was fine. Better than fine. He had no cuts, no bruises, no pain. No limits either. He looked above him and saw a Halo. He grinned at the thought of being dead. Now he could truly fight Buu. But Buu was stronger than Cable before. With this upgrade, it might be impossible to stop him. _BELIEVE!_ Cable's mind shouted. "I believe!" Cable raced towards Buu.

Look! A cliffhanger! Plz R&R. It helps, a lot.


	17. Chapter 17 Death is a Gift

I do not own Dbz.

A/N This chapter is a little touching or dramatic.

**Super Saiyan Aftermath**

**Chapter 17 Death is a Gift**

Buu had just eliminated a large portion of Hell when Cable caught up to him. Cable let go of the Kaioh Ken for now. Buu was just about to loose another bomb, when an elbow slammed the top of his head, sending him downward. As Buu hurtled through the air, he saw Cable, good as new, with a Halo above his head. Buu smiled at this. He killed Cable already. There was no worry in Buu as he turned about. Cable smirked at him. Without hesitation, Buu phased upward, in an effort to suprise Cable. The only suprise was Cable's fist in Buu's gut. Buu jerked his head back and was going to scream, but Cable jammed his hand into Buu's open mouth, coming out the back of his head.

Buu's head slid up to Cable's bicep. Cable percieved this as a good time to flex, stretching the hole in Buu's head, then he ripped his armo out, and drove it into Buu's nose. Buu frowned momentarily, until he phased away. His Zanzoken leaving several after images. Buu hid his power and fired pot-shots every so often from random locations. Cable looked around, not seeing anthing obvious. He reached out with his senses and still couldn't find Buu. The ground below him shook, very slightly, but enough. Cable hurled an energy bolt at the location.

Buu floated behind Cable menacingly. With a right Haymaker, he sent Cable spiraling away. As Cable righted himself, Buu slammed him downward. As Cable neared the ground, Buu phased below him, upside down in a handstand position. As Cable neared, Buu double kicked him away. Cable flew away at an angle, out of control. Buu phased behind him and chopped him in the back, knocking Cable downward. Cable prepared himself by creating an energy ball. As he rotated downward, he let fly the attack. But Buu wasn't there. Buu phased right next to Cable and brought his knee into Cable's gut. Before Cable could even recoil, Buu slammed Cable downward.

Cable hit the ground hard and flipped upward. Buu floated above, looking down with disdain. Cable's aura appeared, thin at first, but widened. As it reached its zenith, Cable created several dozen spirit balls. When he stopped, they numbered over a hundred. Cable let them all fly at Buu. As he expected, Buu erected a barrier. Cable phased up behind Buu and unleashed a SuperNova. _Its strong point was breaking barriers. _Cable thought. Buu turned at the sound and saw the black beam slam into his barrier. Cable put more energy into the outter orbital part, to increase drill efficiency. The beam ripped through the barrier and through Buu's face. As it did, the barrier dropped and the spirit balls flew in.

Buu was batted in every direction. He regrew his head so he could see what was going on. As he did so, his head was swarmed and smashed in. There were dents ranging all over his body. His skin began to bloody. Body parts were bending at wierd angles. Just as Buu was about to erect a new barrier, the balls converged and made a suit around Buu. To Buu's great pain, the balls exploded. When the dust cleared, Buu's body wasn't there. He didn't have anywhere to go. His molecules couldn't even escape.

Cable didn't want to take a chance. He fired a wave that covered pretty much 180 degrees. No cell's could have survived that. Cable turned on the wizards who were now crying and converged on them. As soon as he got close, a pink fist slammed him away. Cable turned to see Buu there, fully healed. _Halo._ Cable's mind nearly stopped firing synapses at the sight of that. Cable powered up, reaching the max of Legendary Super Saiyan. In the afterlife, being dead, Cable's power didn't decrease at all from being in this state. Cable looked at Buu, red eyes gleaming at the pink monstrosity. Cable launched forward, dodging a punch by Buu and landing one of his own in Buu's gut. As Buu doubled over, Cable continued to punch Buu in the same spot. Cable was about to hit Buu again, when his fist was caught. Cable aimed for Buu's face with his other punch, but again his fist was caught.

Buu tightened his grip on Cable's knuckles, to the point of fracture, but Cable drove a knee into Buu's gut, doubling him over. Cable slammed an elbow into Buu's head as he leaned forward. Buu fell down and rolled over in time to dodge Cable's foot, which slammed through the ground. Cable spun and attempted a roundhouse kick, which Buu blocked with his right arm. Cable was now perpendicular to Buu, so he spun his whole body to attempt another kick, which Buu dodged. Cable fired a ki bolt at Buu's face as he backed away. Buu phased away, out skyward. Cable found him almost instantly and started to whip energy at him. Buu phased before every hit.

Cable launched bolt after bolt, his aim bang on, but still no hits. Buu was too fast. Cable had spun in a complete circle before Buu attacked. He phased next to Cable and kicked him in the head. Cable was sent sliding on the ground, but slammed his hand down which forced him into the air, barely over Buu's kick. Cable back flipped and brought his hands down on Buu's head. Buu slammed into the ground and flipped upward, wrapping his legs around Cable's head. His body was stretched out, but his upper body joined his legs on top of Cable and began beating Cable's face. Cable flipped, wrapping his legs around Buu's head in attempt to pull him off.

Buu responded by driving an elbow into Cable coughed up blood and let go of Buu. As they fell downward, Buu stood up on Cable's body and rode it into the ground. As Cable looked up, Buu had his hand in Cable's face. Cable wanted to yell, but it was too late. The blast had exploded, Cable's body flew outward, landing in its own crater. Cable fell unconscious for a second, dropping from Super Saiyan. Buu laughed manically for a moment, then stopped when he saw Cable's hand pull his body out of the ground. Cable got to his knees shakily, then to his feet. He trudged forward, blood leaking from his face. Buu looked on questioningly.

Cable's right hand was open at his side. With that as the only warning he flung the bladebeam at Buu, cutting him into five pieces. But before the pieces could slide apart, Buu reformed himself. Buu, threw one solid bladebeam at Cable, which he almost dodged. It made an angry cut on his chest. Cable looked shocked at first, then angry. He sensed Buu moving, attempting to get behind him. Cable flipped backwards and threw a bolt of ki at Buu's face. Buu took the blast fully, he let it hit him. Cable was confused as to why it didn't have the slightest effect. _I'm not in Super Saiyan!!_ Cable took a step backward, then exploded in energy. Before the light of his transformation died down, he flew out of the bright light and drove his fist into Buu's face, sending him away.

"Super Kaioh Ken Attack!" Cable bellowed. He chased Buu's body, arced around it and sidekicked it back the way it came. Buu was attempting to right himself when an elbow drove him downward into a rock face. Cable followed him in, landing right next to him. Buu threw punches, but Cable dodged all of them, grabbing his hand at the fourth punch and threw Buu out of the rocks. Buu flipped upright and punched Cable back down as soon as he got to Buu.

Cable flew at Buu again, dodging the punch, then flipping over Buu, kicking him in the head as he did so. Buu turned and opened his mouth as to scream, but instead a gigantic blast rushed outward, slamming Cable into the Edge of Hell. Unbreakable. Cable sit there stunned momentarily. His red aura came back as soon as he jumped at Buu. The two exchanged blows for a while, neither having an upper hand. Cable jumped backwards, throwing a bolt at Buu, who deflected it. Buu jumped up to Cable's level and started to punch extremely fast, negating strength. Cable had to do the same, to keep up. Buu suddenly stopped punching and his mouth opened again.

Without thinking, Cable put his hands in Buu's mout and forced the beam to explode inside him. Buu's body was shredded from the inside out. Smoke was pouring from holes that were ripped into his body. His disgusting dispostion did nothing to stop Cable's onslaught. Cable went right to it, punching both hands into some of the holes in Buu's upper body. With some effort, he ripped his hands sideways, ripping Buu's skin open. Buu screamed in agony as he did a front flip, slamming his heal into Cable's head, knocking him down. Cable flipped off the ground to have stretched out arms fight Cable. Cable had a disadvantage now, he couldn't fight back, only block.

Buu was fiercly trying to land a good hit on Cable, when he saw his opponent fly in between his arms and right at him. As Buu opened his mouth to deal with this problem, Cable fired a piercing blast, the fastest flying attack, through Buu's head. Buu stopped his attack, and started to retract his arms. Cable rushed forwards, elbowing Buu in the face, knocking Buu away, but as his arms went by Cable, he grabbed him. Bringing Cable close to him. Buu launched his mouth attack again, this time it hit Cable, but Buu was holding him, so he had to take the whole brunt of the attack. Cable nearly passed out from the pain.

Buu bent back his arms and threw Cable as hard as he could, and followed up with his attack. The white beam arced at Cable while he flew backwards. The beam hit Cable and plowed him into the ground, burying him several feet deep. Buu threw a bolt at the ground, causing it to collapse on Cable.

Buu went back to his masters while they cooed and said nice things about him. They continued to plan, while Buu kept watch.

--Afterlife--

"Cable's energy died again. He ceases to exist now. Gohan or Vegeta won't come back." The Goku that focused on studying said.

"Why don't we go help?" Goten suggested.

"Yeah, we beat Buu before!" Trunks said.

"No. We need all the time we can get before he gets here. We need time to train. He beat dead Cable, his power was enormous. No, I think we need to train in the time chamber. You two need to decide between ascended Super Saiyan Four, or Super Saiyan Five. Then your fusion will be most successful. I wonder how my counterpart is doing?"

--Upper Afterlife--

"Well, Cable, you should be happy your still in this realm." Kibito Shin said.

"What's to be happy about? I lost, again."

"But you have another chance! And being fully healed, your power should be greater than before."

"But the energy we consumed during the fight will only go back to Buu. He'll be stonger too."

"You have to reach the next level of the legendary form."

"Again with reaching new levels. What if I can't?"

"Goku will have to deal with him."

"Why not him now?"

"He isn't ready. Neither are you, but it will take you less time to be ready, now stop arguing or I wont help you get your friends back." Cable resigned with a roll of the eyes. The Kai led him to a grassy knoll. At the top of the hill, he began his instructions. "Power up to your Legendary form. Good, now, focus on what I say. Picture every scene I describe."

"Okay."

"Goku has a beam blasted through his chest. He is saddened about the death of several people. Gohan being knocked downward, energy beams slamming into his body, Goku crying at the death of his son. Vegeta has a beam through his heart. He describes his childhood, filled with agony as his father was taken from him. Goten learning of his brother's and father's death. Bulma being killed as she runs for her life." Cable started to growl, the images greatly disturbing him. Anger coursing through him. His power level rising. "These next ones are close to home. I'm sorry." Shin pleaded.

"Your parents with you, eating lunch on a picknick. Darle shows up and blasts your table, with the food on it. Your parents look up angrily, you're scared. Before your mother can do anything, a beam pierces her heart. As she's dying, your father rushes to her to hear her lasts words. "Protect Cable and yourself, live on. Don't let him get hurt." Your father agrees and you both try to escape. Darle kicks your dad away, and grabs you. Your father fights for you, but can't land a blow and gets killed by a blast. His charred body lands on the ground, his last thoughts are of you and your mother."

Before Shin could go on, something inside Cable snapped. His pupils disappeared, only white shone. His hatred rose, seething rage coursed through his blood. Cable's power kept rising. His silver hair lengthened a bit, his body increasing in mass. Veins popping out all over. His temples expanded, blood swam through his vision. He had reached the next level, his power stopped going up, but his blood was still flowing fast.

"What a terrible life. I'm so sorry, Cable."

Cable's pupils reappeared and his heartbeat slowed a little bit. His eyes looked pleadingly with the Kai.

"You shouldn't have to live like this. No family, dead before your thirty. Can't even talk to your parents. I'm sorry. You don't have to fight Buu. I don't want you to. Your whole life was taken. I will grant you life and transportation to a planet of your choosing. I want you to have a family. Know the joys of parenthood." Cable's eyes softened considerably. He let go of his rage, dropping out of Super Saiyan.

"That does sound nice. But now that I have the power, I can't just sit idly by while Buu makes it so I can't even revisit the legends. No, I want to fight."

"But Cable....Goku can do it. He always can."

"What if Goku fails? Buu won't stop in the afterlife, he'll go after the Kais. Then he will find me and my wife and unborn children. I won't let that happen. I want to stay in the afterlife anyhow. I'm sure I'll find someone, but for now, I want to fight. He can't win. I won't let him."

"Very well, Cable. Let's be on our way." Shin said, holding out his hand. Cable grasped it, and they left. Back to Hell.

--Hell--

"Cable, you are quite a man. I will consider you a friend of the Kais." Shin said.

"Cable, your mother and I love you forever." Cable turned to see his parents there. Cable ran to them and hugged them.

"Forever and ever." His mom said.

"I'll miss you guys." Cable said.

"Cable, they will be in the afterlife, waiting for you. As will I." Shin said, extending his hand. Cable accepted and gripped it. The two smiled at each other. As they let go, Shin and his parents faded away.

"Buu, here I come!"


	18. Chapter 18 Pink and Angry

I do not own Dbz.

**Super Saiyan Aftermath**

**Chapter 18 Angry and Pink**

Cable flew at a moderately fast speed, letting Buu know fully well that Cable was there. He grinned at the thought of being with his parents again. The upcoming battle wouldn't be that worrisome, with his transcended form. Cable watched as a pink ball ripped through the air, right at him. Cable smirked, catching it with little difficulty. Cable forced white energy into the ball, disbanding it. Cable sensed Buu's anger from quite a large distance away. Pushing his speed a bit more, Cable flew to the new battlefield.

Buu looked shocked to see Cable there. Cable began laughing at the sight of Buu's head tilted with a frown on it. His laughter was short and sweet as he prepared a massive assault. In each arm he held up a black ball, with lightning bouncing on the surface of each. He floated slowly towards Buu, grin widening. Buu threw an energy ball at Cable, and with certain horror, realized it flew directly through him. Cable appeared behind Buu, shooting a one handed SuperNova. Buu was hurled upward as Cable phased in front of him, launching the other he had built up, knocking Buu up and away from him.

As Buu neared the top of the arc of his fall, Cable slammed his wrists together, and fired a full strength SuperNova. As it raced towards Buu, he tried to right himself and deflect the blast. Cable phased behind him, slamming him into the beam. Cable flipped over the blast and laughed at Buu's plight. Buu reformed himself as expected. Buu rushed Cable, before he could react. Cable took the fist to his face, flying backwards. As he righted himself, Buu kicked him in the gut. As Cable leaned into the blow, Buu's elbow struck the back of his head, holding him in place for a second. Then Buu brought up his other leg, sending Cable a fair distance before he hit the ground.

Cable got up smiling. Buu didn't question this, but responded with a chop from each hand into Cable's shoulders, knocking him downward. Buu kicked Cable in the face right as he got near his foot. Cable soared through the air and landed with a hand spring, flipping so his feet would hit first. Before he hit the ground, he transformed to the first form of Legendary Super Saiyan. Buu spun sideways through the air, in an attempt to kick Cable. Cable phased out before the blow landed. Reappearing above Buu, Cable stomped Buu into the ground. As Buu attempted to kick Cable, Cable phased again, just above Buu's kick.

Cable began to launch a rapid ki blast assault at the ground. Buu didn't have enough room to deflect them all and ultimately ended up getting several holes ripped through his being. Cable raised both hands above him and brought them down, releasing a bomb of energy. Buu was ripped asunder, pink blobs flying everywhere. When things began to calm down, all the pink flew at Cable, covering his entire body. As all the blobs connected, Buu's form appeared, bulkier than normal. Buu began to smile, which quickly faded as a silver aura appeared just off of his skin.

With only the aura as warning, Cable powered up to the next level. His arms bulked up and veins began to surface. His pupils turned pure white. His hair grew a bit longer, but still bent down, due to his dwellings. Buu expanded as well, to the point of ripping. Cable raised his arms, ripping out of Buu's. Cable reached to his face and ripped the pink layer off it. He ripped all the way down the middle of the pink suit. As he stepped out, he turned around seeing Buu looking very disgusting, inside out. Cable jerked his arm towards Buu, letting loose an invisible energy blast, ripping Buu into pieces and blowing them away.

Cable looked around for Buu, satisfied that he wouldn't be coming back to fight Cable for a while, he powered down to regular Super Saiyan. He then took off in the direction of the wizards. He had a mission to accomplish, and no pink warrior would stop him. Cable reached the wizards almost immediately. He heard their disheveled cry for help, and realized Buu would come, no matter how scared he was. Cable powered into the third form of Super Saiyan, his long hair touching the back of his knees. As he neared the younger looking wizard, the wizard made a barrier. The old one said some weird words and stepped into the barrier too. Together they forced the barrier stronger.

Cable took another step, hearing rocks crumble, but pretended not to, and powered down to the first form again. As he stepped up to the barrier, he used a Zanzoken and watched from a distance as Buu came in and attempted to pummel the after image. Cable drove into the first form of Legendary Super Saiyan and phased behind Buu, placing his hand through Buu's gut, and onto the barrier. Before Buu could react, Cable filled the inside of the bubble with indescribable anguish.

Buu looked down to see his creator's barrier, empty then fade away. He slid Cable's arm out through his side, very slowly. His anger skyrocketing, along with his power. Buu started to falter, his image fading for a second.

"NO I WILL STAY UNTIL THIS BOY IS DEAD." Buu screamed at the Kais. Buu powered up more, all strains around him gone. His image came back, clearer than ever. Cable took a step back, slightly worried. His worry subsided as Buu began to glow a faint purple. It seemed to radiate off him, the way steam does off boiling water. Buu's power was halved. Cable looked around, dismayed to see everything around him glowed that same purple and radiated that same fog. Cable looked at his own body, also irradiating it.

All of the sudden, Buu stopped screaming, and Cable began to feel happy. Buu looked his way, and smiled. Cable was about to start the fight up again, when he lost the will to hurt Buu more. Cable began to feel at ease, until he looked up to where all of the purple was gathering. There, in the sky, a figure was taking shape. An ebony figure. Things seemed to get lost in the skin of this thing. As the form definitively took shape, its hands formed, three rather large fingers protruded. Same with the feet, except larger. The arms and legs looked muscular, not quite bulky, but large. The upper body was covered in what looked like muscles. The head. The face looked like a human or Saiyan, except terrifyingly dark. The forehead held some sort of reflective crimson jewel. The top of its head was completely rounded except for the two crimson horns that really stood out.

"Buu! What is that?" Cable asked, truly shocked.

Buu looked at him and smiled an unknowing smile and looked back at the thing. The thing looked down at the two warriors with distaste. It floated to the ground in between them, a whole yard.

"Who are you?" Cable questioned.

"Names...triviality. You need to no nothing. You aren't part of the grand scheme. I am here to balance the afterlife. Too much hate has consumed. You two are the source of my power, at least the majority. I will stop this futile existence and then cease to be. You may call me Death if you want to know what reason you were killed." The figure responded.

"Death? Ha. I am warrior of the Kais. There is no power you have that I am not ready for." Cable sneered.

"Very well." The dark figure turned its head towards Cable, looking him in the eyes. Death's eyes, inversely, were pure black. Cable didn't even have time to look surprised as Death punched Cable in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Cable stopped himself and powered into the Ascended Legendary Super Saiyan. Death looked on, uninterested. That all changed when Cable landed a clean punch on Death's cheek, knocking him into Buu. Buu looked down and smiled. All of his hate was gone.

"Buu, he killed your creators. Are you going to let him get away with that?" Death snickered. Buu looked down, his face still child like. His innocence seeped outward, detectable by Cable. As Buu pulled Death's arm out of his gut, he giggled. Death was puzzled for a moment, until he realized what was wrong. A darker pink fist slammed into his face, knocking him away. The docile Buu looked on, childlike. Cable spiked Death downward when he flew towards him. Cable looked at Buu, then at an extremely skinny and tall person. This person was pink like Buu, except darker.

Buu waved at this new Buu and smiled. The new Buu simply looked at him with disgust. He feigned turning, then looking old Buu in the eyes, he simply unhinged his jaw and swallowed the old Buu whole. For a second nothing happened. Then while Cable turned towards Death, Buu began to change. He shrank a few inches, and he became thicker. He retained his dark pink, but looked like the old Buu. As he evilly grinned at Cable. _Okay...his hatred went to Death, but his hate also went to this new Buu..I think the "Evil" went to new Buu and hate to Death..._ Cable thought, deeply focused on this turn of events. _But isn't Evil created by Hate? Or is Evil just the counter to Good. Is Love the counter to Hate then? Or are the two unrelated?_ Cable went on.

As Evil stood, Buu charged him, power raising as he flew forward. Evil blocked the first punch to the outside, but was hit with two more before he left his feet. Buu spun over him, both flying horizontally. As Buu spun, his fists buffeted Death. Death was losing. Was that good? Should Evil beat Hate? Cable decided it was best to just eliminate both of them. He took off after the two battling. He joined the fray as well, dodging a sweeping kick that Buu didn't dodge. Cable punched Death away and slammed an elbow into Buu's jaw. Death ducked Buu's punch and grabbed his arm. Death swung Buu into Cable, knocking Cable back a bit, but looked at Buu's foot just as it smashed his face. Buu landed in front of Death and was about a foot away, when Cable's fist slammed through Buu's chest into Death's face. Cable put his other hand into Buu's chest as well and ripped them apart, vertically. Buu swayed a little, both halves of him doing a backflip at different opponents. Cable took a toe to the jaw as well as Death.

The two warriors looked at each other and charged Buu. Buu reformed and bent backwards to dodge the pair of punches. Cable spun and hit Death in the chest with a back hand. Death was lifted a bit, but landed, side-punching Cable's jaw. Buu used his hands to handstand as he kicked both of them in the chest. Cable and Death each grabbed a foot and ripped Buu apart and smashed both sides together. Death walked to Cable as Cable got into stance ready to fend off Death. Death held out his hand, as if offering a hand shake. Cable was about to accept when Death fired a blast into Cable's gut, sending him off into the distance. Forming a dark sword, seemingly from nowhere, Death turned to see Buu, liquefied, spilling over him. Death dropped the sword as Buu washed over him.

Death struggled in the net that was Buu for what seemed like eternity, before Buu crushed him into himself. Buu began to lift off the ground. His arms raising from his sides, slowly becoming parallel with his shoulders. His pink aura turned black and widened harshly. He vanished in a dark ball that surrounded him. As Cable watched, the dark ball shattered, leaving a person in fetal position floating. As the legs unfurled, Cable could make out features. Wings were on its back. Large black feathered wings. Cable noticed the creature also had tentacles on its back, which were glowing. His arms, chest, abs, back, thighs, and shins were covered in a golden armor. Under the armor was a black robe, which also hooded his head. Darkness emanated from the opening.

As this figure landed, it bent slightly, grabbing the Dark Sword. It swung it a few times, testing its new strength. Cable looked on horrified. This thing was easily stronger than Cable, even if he maxed out and took a Senzu, he couldn't match up. The thing might be holding back as well.

"SuperNova!" Cable fired his attack, watching it race at the thing and as it hit, nothing happened. Then as Cable was about to stop, there was a sudden backlash and Cable was tossed away. Hitting the dirt, Cable looked on at the thing. It hadn't even looked up. "What are you?!" Cable asked, obviously frightened.

"I am...I am the culmination of Hate and Evil. I am the fear of the universe. I am the cause of all things that cry out in pain. I am destroyer of the innocent, murderer of the weak. I am your worst nightmare. I digress, this newfound intelligence makes drama oh so irresistible. I am Buu." The winged thing spoke, gently.

"I won't allow you to harm anybody else!"

"You don't seem to understand. I am only an avatar of what is happening. While I am the most powerful, I am not the only. Everywhere there is Evil, or Hate, some part of me is there. Killing me would do nothing."

"It's a start!" Cable screamed. His anger seething, Cable pictured innocence and the loss of it. He shouted and bent backwards, raising his arms. Power emitted from him like a beacon. As he neared his max, he looked on at the creature with raw hatred.

"You won't be the one to stop me. You're far too weak, and let's face it that fact alone dooms you. I cannot be beaten by someone that uses my substance as drive. Only a pure fighter can win. As a Super Saiyan, you are not pure. You shall perish like so many before you." Buu mocked, although truthfully.

"We'll see about that, you monster!" Cable growled. He took off at Buu, eyes raging. Buu phased out of the way, slicing Cable's back and phasing upward. As Cable hit the ground, he turned and fired a bolt while sliding. Buu cut the attack in half, both sides flying away and exploding on some distant part of Hell. Cable cursed as he flipped upward. He phased upward, only to have the Dark sword slice between his middle and ring knuckles, cleaving well into his hand. Cable floated away while holding his hand. He ripped part of his belt off and wrapped his hand, hoping, not to stop the blood, but keep his knuckles from separating.

Buu grinned at this and rushed Cable, right hand way outside. Cable held up his left arm to block the punch. It succeeded, in the part where he wasn't hit in the face with the blow, but failed in stopping damage. He could feel the bones in his arm shatter and his arm become almost jelly on the inside. Tears streaming down his face, he looked at his attacker in fear. Only darkness looked back at him. Cable hopped backwards, throwing a bolt and attempting to run. Buu grabbed Cable's legs with the tentacles on his back. As they pull him closer, several other tentacles wrapped about Cable's body, squeezing him.

Cable looked at this Evil, Hate incarnate in fear. Tears flowed freely from his eyes. He realized he failed, he couldn't protect anyone. His parents would be killed as well. Goku wasn't ready for this. Nobody was. Cable's mind revisited every bad thing that happened to him. Then his victories appeared. Shallow victories that meant nothing. He wished he could wake up back at the Academy with Zed and just train. Or live happily with his family as a scholar. _Believe_ his mind told him again. _You must believe. This isn't the end. Believe_. Cable looked at Buu, still very much afraid. _BELIEVE!!!_ Cable screamed at himself.

"Sss..sssuper Kaioooooohhhh...K...ehhh...N!" Cable finally manage to grasp the attack. His power increased sharply. The tentacles burst all around him. Cable's one good arm powered up his attack. "SUPERNOVA!!" Cable shouted, the super charged beam zoomed from his hand, slamming into Buu's chest, pushing him back a ways, but not much. Buu's body language suggested he wasn't the least bit worried.

"Kaioh Ken times Two!" Cable shouted. His beam's stature doubled. Buu became acutely aware that if he could keep powering up like that, it may be a problem. "Damn it! Kaioh Ken times three!" His beam again jumped in size and power. This time Buu put his hands on the end of the attack and pushed himself off of it, long enough to shoot an attack of his own. It pushed against Cable's knocking him back a bit, but he kept the beam going. "Grr....Kaioh Ken times..Four!!" Cable shouted. The beams became evenly matched for a moment.

Cable couldn't hold it any longer. _Believe!_ Cable held onto it, not letting go. Cable couldn't believe the strain on this beam. "Kaioh Ken Times Five!!" Cable finally muttered. His beam overpowered Buu's pushing it back to Buu's hands. Buu brought up his aura, and with it his power. His beam overcame Cable's and raced at him with too much speed to dodge. Just before the blast hit, his beam intensified, forcing a stalemate again, only momentarily, then it won! Cable's beam went into Buu's chest and ripped through it. Cable dropped out of Super Saiyan instantly.

As he looked to his side, he saw Gotenks bending over to help him up. As Cable got up, he lost his balance and fell on his rear. He waved off another attempt to stand.

"Thank you so much!" Cable grinned. Gotenks merely nodded, grim look still on his face. Cable felt Buu regenerate for a moment, then felt him shatter. Goku was in the midst of Buu. Gotenks dropped a Senzu bean and joined the fight.


	19. Chapter 19 Purify

I do not own Dbz.

**Super Saiyan Aftermath**

**Chapter 19 Purify**

Cable grabbed the bean and downed it instantly. He felt completely refreshed physically, but still run down mentally. He hopped up and powered into the second form of Legendary Super Saiyan. His eyes seemed to glow an eerie white as they shone over the area. The fighters didn't even slow down at the pressence of another super power. Cable flew right into the middle of the battle, attempting to fend off Buu and watch the friendly fire.

Buu dodged Cable's fist only to have Gotenks boot him in the chin and have Goku slam his head down with an elbow. As Buu neared the ground, Gotenks kicked him upward, where Cable waited with a ki wave. Buu was shot out of the fighting momentarlily, but returned just as quick and elbowed Cable away. Buu backflipped over Gotenks kick, blasting him with a bolt as he did so. Buu landed, stretching his head backwards in order to dodge Goku's uppercut. As his hand blew by, Buu grabbed his arm and pushed it sideways, making Goku look directly at him. With a horrified look, Goku realized Buu's other hand was charging a bolt. It slammed into Goku and sent him reeling backwards, cracking the ground as he slid by.

Cable fipped upward, whipping dual bolts at Buu, each hitting a shoulder. As Buu was recoiling, Gotenks drove a fist into his face. Buu fell backwards, cursing the Saiyans. Gotenks stomped on Buu's midriff several times before the pink monstrosoty recovered. Buu punched Gotenks in the chest, knocking him away. Goku fired a Kamehamaeha at Buu, the same instant Cable rushed him. The explosion sent Cable and Buu flying.

"Goku! Let's take him one on one. Less chance for friendly fire." Cable barked.

"Alright, who goes first?"

"Go ahead. But if you start to really lose, someone will jump in." Gotenks said. Goku smirked, feeling the true strength of Buu. Everyone knew it wouldn't end with Goku killing Buu. Buu charged forward, noticing Goku's smirk, he split in half, and each half launched a beam at Goku. The hero slid backwards several feet, but recovered fast enough to dodge the kick by the now reformed Buu. Goku grabbed the appendage on the top of Buu's head as he jumped over him. With it, he lifted Buu and slammed him into the ground multiple times. Then, as Buu was being lifted again, Goku yanked him closer and began pummeling the face of the pink one.

Buu stopped this by letting that part get ripped off. As he floated beyond the mystified Goku, Buu's dislodged part wrapped around Goku's wrists, effectivly cuffing him. Goku struggled against the bonds, but was struck in the face for his attempts. Buu floated around, mocking Goku at every turn. Goku brought his hands to his right side and began to power up. Buu began too look infuriated. But Goku used instant transmission to get behind Buu and fire the Kamehameha, shredding Buu's body as it went through him. Goku followed up by firing a bolt at the two largest parts of Buu. As they hit, the bonds on Goku's wrists let go and Goku grabbed them and forced energy through them. Buu regenerated a good ways away from Goku, and stared for a moment before he spoke.

"Saiyan! Ha, you can't win. Super Saiyan is far too great an evil source. Fueled by hate, you cannot win. Now taste true power!" Buu spoke clearly and slowly. Goku shuttered at the fact Buu wasn't even trying. Everyone could feel the depths of Buu's power. Buu flew at Goku faster than anyone could have expected. Before the Saiyan could react, he was kicked in the midsection. As Buu kicked, he flipped and slammed Goku with his heel. The Saiyan flew downward at a high velocity, not able to slow himself. As he crashed into the ground, he sunk deeper in. As Buu was preparing a large pink ball, the incantation was heard, muffled from the ground. A white beam arced upward, ripping Buu's arms off halfway through.

The pink monster looked down at the beaten Saiyan with contempt. As Goku was rotating his arm, the ground under him exploded and the Saiyan flew skyward, his back smoking. Buu watched happily as the burning Saiyan flew above him, out of control. Buu gingerly flew up to Goku and punched him in the gut, knocking him out of Super Saiyan. The pure blood fell down, towards the other two warriors. They watched Buu home in on Goku, with pure disgust. Attacking an unconscious warrior was shameful. He would have to pay. Both of the demi Saiyans thought.

"SuperNova!"

"Kamehameha!" Twin beams burst upward, slamming into Buu, pushing him away. They put in energy until Buu was no longer able to be seen. They let the beams die down before helping Goku sit up and giving him one of the last three senzu beans. Cable looked up at Gotenks, waiting for him to return the gaze. Cable nodded, meaning it was Gotenks turn to battle. Cable sat down next to Goku and they began discussing battle plans. _This new Goku is rather intelligent. He isn't all that strong, but he is smart and he can predict the monsters moves well._ Cable thought to himself.

Gotenks was staring at Buu, glaring daggers at him. Buu watched liesurly as the fusion powered up. Buu started to move forward when Gotenks raised a hand, meaning for Buu to stop. Gotenks wasn't looking at him, but seemingly at the ground. Buu was about to start again, when Gotenks started to spit something up. The large puddle of spit began to take shape, and soon it was a likeness of Gotenks, except its legs were more of a strand of spit. "Get him!" Gotenks commanded.

The white blob rushed the pink one. Buu wasn't concerned with it, merely slapping it aside. To his dismay and Gotenk's glee, Buu was ripped apart and blown away by the attack. The explosion was very large, and powerful. The other two warriors had to actually use an aura to protect themselves at this distance. Buu started to reform, very quickly. It felt as though his power didn't drop at all. Gotenks was stunned. It should have at least done some damage. Buu wasn't too pleased either way. He stretched an arm out into Gotenks face, slamming his head backwards. As the fusion looked back at Buu, blood was running freely from his face.

Buu continued to pummel Gotenk's face for several moments, before stopping and letting loose a ki blast. Gotenks's smoking body was tossed out of the smoke, hurdeling upward. Buu phased above it, slamming an elbow into Gotenks' back, rendering him unconscious. The fusion hit the ground and split into the two warriors that it was composed of. Buu charged an extreme ammount of energy into each hand, aimed at each of the young men. As he let fly the attack, a blur moved the boys.

A fist slammed into Buu's gut, and slowly picked him up. Buu's mouth was slack, as his attacker, in orange gi, lifted him high into the air. Then a scream was heard, and the two warriors began to glow. As the glow became blindingly bright, there was an explosion at the epicenter, Buu and his assailant. The explosion was contained in a large barrier, thick with energy. The orb of energy slowly expanded, in an spiraling orbit. It spun outward, coming dangerously close to all of the others. Buu's pink was absorbed in the gold, being ripped down to molecules and removed from existance.

The figure in the center passed out, falling from the sky at an alarming rate. It wasn't a controlled descent. Cable rushed and barely cought him. On inspection, Goku was discovered to be Buu's assasain. Cable set him down by the boys, who had split a senzu bean. They were about to give him one when the bag disappeared. Buu quickly reformed, the bag in his hand. His power had decreased dramatically from the explosion. But he wasn't out of energy, so reforming was always an option. Cable phased next to Buu to get the bag, but flew through an after image. Buu stood just behind him, biting through the bean.

Cable spun, upon hearing the characteristic crunch of the bean. With grim expression, he powered up to his max and rushed at Buu, hopelessly outclassed. Buu merely smacked him away, watching Cable slam through the ground with certain pleasure. The other warriors were shocked at the recent developments, especially since Goku was still split, and apart, both seemed rather strong. The "intelligent Goku reached in his belt and pull out another set of Portrara. He leaned over and attached one to the powerless Goku and was about to put one on his ear, when a kick to the back sent him flying, dropping the earring.

Buu caught the ring and was about to smash it when a fist broke through his gut and grabbed it from his hand. He tossed the ring to Goten, nodded from behind Buu and plunged his other hand in Buu. Buu's appendages reversed, and Buu was now looking backwards. Cable struggled to free himself, but the beast just held him in place. Buu began to beat on Cable's face, unrelenting. The upstart fell back to the end of his arms, out of energy to even stand, let alone take damage to his face. Buu was about to purge the realm of Cable when a blinding light behind him shone. Buu turned with Cable still attached to watch. Goku's hand slammed into his face, making him slide backwards on his feet.

Buu tightened the grip on Cable's arms, to the point of breaking. Goku attempted to phase behind Buu, but he too turned, having Cable get punched deeper into him. Cable's face was now imbedded, suffocating him slowly. Goku did his best to fight Buu without hitting Cable again, but he wasn't fairing too well. Buu had an advantage, a meat shield, but Goku held the rest of the cards. Buu and Goku began to fight at high speeds, negating strength for speed. Goku didn't have to sacrifice much strength to stay faster than Buu.

Cable, on the other hand, was having a tough time, thinking of a reason to just not exist. Then he remembered his family. They would be waiting for him. The Kais would too. And Gohan and Vegeta! But Goku could handle the fight it seemed. That is until Buu began draining energy from Cable. He could feel it slowly at first, but after a few moments, it really started to wear him down. Aside from the crack that allowed air to get to Cable, he was suffocating very slowly. And with Goku accidently hitting him, Cable would undoubtedly die, again. Goku had to give up more and more strength just to keep up with Buu now. Cable gave him far too much energy. He had a storage of energy for emergencies. His body could feel doom coming and it stored energy, but now it would seem to be his downfall.

Finally, Goku was batted away, sliding on the ground, losing his hold on consciousness. The boys couldn't fuse yet, and Cable was stuck, energy free. But his thoughts drifted back to his parents. Taking away from him, all those years ago, by Darle...Darle. Jarle..his first hatred. He still hated them. Jarle and Darle. He could just see them laughing as his parents were toyed with and destroyed. Laughing. Taking away people's lives. _For what cause?! To what end?! Taking lives is unforgivable. Disrupting the lives of people. For pleasure no less. FOR PLEASURE! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOO!! I'll stop you!_ Cable's arms suddenly came back to life, from the slumber of the dead. They reached up, and grabbing Buu's "horn", pulled Buu's head down, ripping it off. He let go of Buu's head with one hand at first, then the other.

Power began to course through his being. Cable began to grow in size. His anger pushing him further and further. Soon he was back into LSSJ2, and still rising. His power grew, inexoribly, but it felt dwindling. It rose far beyond Buu's, but Cable's life force was almost not existant. He ripped his arms apart, exploding Buu's midsection. As Buu reformed, he looked beyond scared. Cable's eyes shone brightly, pure white. His body was rigid, power flying through it.

"You may be stronger, but you cannot kill me, dark one." Buu laughed.

"ARGH...WE'LL SEE!" Cable's voice seemed as seething as his anger. Cable's power began to focus, energy whipping around, swirling around them all, ripping through mountains and rocks. The warriors had to shield themselves, lest the be cut into pieces. Buu on the other hand only laughed as energy ripped him apart and he reformed. Cable's power focused in his hands, preparing the largest wave imaginable. The magnitude of the power couldn't even be compared to.

"Cable, he's right. Super Saiyan is fueled evilly." Goku said, at his side.

"IT IS NOT EVIL TO BE ANGRY!" Cable responded, even more angry at the interuption.

"At least let me help." Goku said, not waiting for a response. He landed next to Cable, and powered down. His base form was not formidible in any way. He reached over Cable's hands, and made a ring of energy in front of his hands, barely. "Your blast will pass through that, becoming pure. I hope." Goku said.

"GRRR...DIE!!" Cable's blast burst from his hand, exploding Goku's ring immediately. It seemed to be angry, like a storm on the ocean. There was no quelling the fury. Buu watched somewhat dismayed by the power, but otherwise happy. Until he realized the intensions of the blast were to help the universe, not to kill Buu. That alone, caused Buu to attempt to stop it. He let out his own blast, matching the size of Cable's but nowhere near the power. Cable's blast didn't even slow down, it just plowed through Majin Buu. There was a terrible scream, and then nothingness. Everything was silent.

Cable fell to his knees, seeing his friends, he passed out, ready for death. Goku rushed to his side, grabbed Goten and Trunks and left. They appeared on the planet of the Kais, in front of a befuddled Shin and Cable's parents. Everyone rushed to them, while Goku told the Kai to get a crystal ball. The ball was set down, and everyone watched as Hell began to crumble, a dimension was shattered, bringing in endless darkness. Everybody in Hell was now in the lost dimension.

"Don't worry about it." The Kai said, smiling.


End file.
